Conquer a heart
by sango461
Summary: The leader of the oniwabans and a close friend ploted a plant to marry Aoshi and Misao. Aoshi was willing to go through with the plot in order to achieve his goal, complete control of his father Company. and Misao's only reason for marryng Aoshi was to ge
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

""Characters talking 

** Characters thoughts 

  


Chapter 1: A plot

  


Japan 1995.

  


With a flick of wrist Mr. Shinomori (Sr). Drop his cards on the gambling table showing his opponent Mr. Makimachi, that he had been defeated once again . With disbelief he shook his head and left out a pent-up breath.

  


"You cheated old men" he said with humor.

  


"I swear I didn't cheated" he said with a big smile in his face.

  


"Who would have believe you could pull off two hands in a row.?" Hanya said to Shinomori Senor as he smiled sympathetically to his Leader, who had just lost for the second time.

  


"It would be interesting to know where did you acquired your skills Shinomori." said Mr. Makimachi.

  


"Oh. C'mon don't be a sore looser" said Shinomori. "Tell you what, we'll play another hand and if I lose, I'll give you back your money and this never happen."

  


"Deal," said Mr. Makimachi.

  


Although Mr. Makimachi was a skillful player, he had one glaring weakness. When he was bluffing he would run his finger through his hair and when he had a good hand he would not look at his opponent until the round was over. So Mr. Shinomori would wait until his Leader run his finger through his hair and apparently his Leader was desperate to win because instead of dropping out of the game he stayed in the game. What Mr. Shinomori didn't understood why is was just money and he had plenty of it. Then he focus on the bundle of money on the table, there was a white envelop with red letters on it.

  


"What is this Leader?" he ask taking the envelop into his hands.

  


"I was hoping you didn't notice that envelop." he said looking at Mr. Shinomori who was opening the envelop.

  


"This is.....

  


"Is from my friend Kamiya," he said with a sad expression on his face. "He die six months ago and he had ask me to take care of his two children, Koaru and Yahiko. And that envelop has his last wishes.

  


"Leader, this is more than a letter, it contains the papers of....

  


"Yes I know," he said and he look away." the estate now belong to his daughter and son, I put the envelop by mistake on the table thinking was the one with the money." he said and turn to see his friend again. "Believe me it was a honest mistake."

  


"You don't have to tell me that Leader, I believe you." he said and he smile at his Leader. "And gladly would give it back to you, However" 

  


"However?" Mr. Makimachi said "what do you mean However?"

  


"I have a business proposal" said Shinomori

  


"What kind of proposal?" he ask with curiosity.

  


"A marriage proposal." said Shinomori. Hanya's mouth open all the way to the floor.

  


"I'm flatter, and even if you are an attractive old man, I have to turn you down, because you see like women." said Mr. Makimachi with comic tone of voice.

  


"That's not what I mean Leader." he shouted and he could see Hanya trying to suppressing a laugh.

  


"Then what do you mean by a marriage proposal?, explain your self." said Mr. Makamachi

  


"You have a granddaughter. Misao" he said.

  


"Your to old for her.....

  


"Are you going to let me finish?" he said to his Leader.

  


"Alright I'm listen in." 

  


"I don't want you granddaughter for me, I want her for my son."

  


"You want Misao to marry your son?" said Mr. Makimachi.

  


"Why not? you said it your self, my son could be the next Leader and I believe it would be a lot easier for him to achieved, if he marry the Granddaughter of our Previous Leader."

  


"How long have you though about this.?" Mr. Makamachi ask him.

  


"Since you said you would like someone like my son for your granddaughter."

  


"And what makes you think my Misao would agree to it.?"

  


"C'mon. Leader Misao does what ever you ask her to do." said Mr. Shinomori

  


"Yes, but little Misao also says NO to our Leader when she does not agree with her Jiya." said Hanya "And I should remind both of you she's only fourteen."

  


"We know that Hanya" said Shinomori-sama

  


"We are not saying she has to marry Aoshi now, but when she's older enough to do so." said Makimachi-sama

  


"So, you do agree to my proposal?"

  


"Yes I do, I like Aoshi for my granddaughter."

  


"For the record I don't want any part of this" said Hanya "leave me out, I rather live another twenty years, then die tomorrow by little Misao's hands."

  


"Now what are we going to tell them, so they agree with us.?" said Shinomori-sama

  


"I think you better keep the paper of the Kamiya estate." said Maimachi-sama.

  


"Why is that Leader?" said Hanya.

  


"Misao is friend with Koaru and Yahiko and she love them like they were her brother and sister, and she would do anything to protect them from any harm. And if she finds out the Koaru and Yahiko my loss their estate, if she doesn't do what she is told she would never forgive her self" said Makimachi-sama. 

  


"Leader, you want Shinomori to use those papers to blackmail Little Misao into marrying Aoshi?" said Hanya.

  


"Exactly, when the time comes, your son will use those papers so my granddaughter agree to marry him."

  


"Oh! That's even low for you Leader." said Hanya.

  


"Hanya! You know my granddaughter better than I do. She would not agree to marry Aoshi, an less she is going to get something out it." said Makimachi-sama.

  


"I understand. What I want to know now is how are you going to convince Aoshi into marrying little Misao?" Hanya ask.

  


"My son ambition, is to run our company, if I ask him to marry Misao he would do it, just so he can run the company without me by his side." said Shinomori-sama. "As you can see Hanya both Misao and Aoshi are alike."

  


"What do you mean?"Hanya ask

  


"Just like Misao, she wouldn't do anything an less, she was going to get something out it. And Aoshi, well.. He is the same way."

  


"Then we agree Shinomori, you will keep the deed to the estate and use it if is needed. And I trust you will give back the papers once my granddaughter marries you son."

  


"Of course Leader, Hanya would be our witness. Do you agree Hanya.?" said Shinomori-sama..

  


"Agree"said Hanya. 

  


"Is rather late we should all go to sleep. I want to be home tomorrow evening. Before Misao goes back to school on Monday." said Makimachi-sama.

  


"Why is that Leader?" Hanya ask.

  


"I going to tell my Misao not to fall in love with anybody."

  


"Leader are you going to tell her why, she's not to fall in love with anybody?" Hanya ask.

  


"Yes, she needs to know she's engaged to someone." said Makimachi-sama.

  


"Do me a favor Leader, when you tell her, make sure you are alone and I'm not present, if Misao is going to kill someone I much rather is you and not both of us," said Hanyan as he walk inside his bedroom.

  


"Goodnight Hanya, and I promise I wont involve you into this mess." 

  


"Goodnight Leader." said Hanyan when he close the door to his bedroom.

  


At the Aoiya Misao couldn't stop sneezing for the past fifteen minutes.

  


"Pretty Misao are you caching a cold?" Okina ask her.

  


"No, I don't think so Jiya, I think someone is talking about me, that's all." said Misao.

  


"Now, why would anyone waste their time talking about you Misao?" said Okina. 

  


"Mou! Jiya that's mean." said Misao.

  


"Go to bed Little one, you grandfather would be here tomorrow with Koaru and Yahiko and I want you to look your best." said Okina.

  


"I can wait for both Koaru and Yahiko to get here. Goodnight Jiya." said Misao

  


"Goodnight Pretty Misao."

  
  
  


Hi everyone I hope you like this story.

Please review and tell me what you think so far.

I'm sorry for any spelling errors.

  
  



	2. Okinas Birthday Party!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else does.

""Characters Talking

**Characters Thoughts.

  


Chapter 2: Okina's birthday party.

  


Japan 2003.

  


Eight years had past and Misao was no longer a little Misao. The Leader of the Oniwabans had die five years ago, and she had to learn how to live without the man she love and respect the most in her life. She really didn't fell all alone, she still had her adoptive Jiya and not to mention her sister Koaru and her brother Yahiko and a very good friend she met at college, which later he become her business partner. 

  


Misao took one last look at the mirror, she really had grown, she look more feminine, but she still wore her hair long just like her grandfather like it. And believe or not she was the cause of one or two fight when she went out with her friends to clubs and bars. She had been relationship but as soon they got too intense she would break up with them. *Why?* she though. Then she remember why.

  


*Flashback*

  


Japan 1995. Right after her grandfather had return from Tokyo with Koaru and Yahiko. She had a long talk with her Leader.

  


"Leader, Jiya said you wanted to talk to me about something." she said as she enter her grandfather's office.

  


"Yes." he said and walk to where she was standing and embrace her. "My dear Misao, you know I'm getting old and I'm worry about your future, I know that when I'm gone Okina would take good care of you and the others but....

  


"Alright out with it grandfather. What did you do while you stayed in Tokyo?" she ask him. "I know you and I know you did something to make sure as was taking care once you are gone." she knew her grandfather better then he expected, but what came out of his mouth was something Misoa was not expecting to hear.

  


He chuckle and said. "A arrange for you to marry a good men when you old enough to do so."

  


"Whaaaaaaaat?" she shouted.

  


"Please Misao don't shout so loud." said her grandfather.

  


"How.? How? How could you do that to me.? She ask him.

  


"You're my only granddaughter, I want to make sure you are well taking care of." he said.

  


"That a lousy excuse grandfather, you have to came up with something better then that for me to obey you." she said angry.

  


"Alright, when I die, who do think would get all I work so hard to obtain all this years.?"

  


"I don't know and please don't talk as you're going to die tomorrow." she said crying

  


"You, My dear Misao, you know I'm not a spring chicken." he said.

  


"Roster" she said sobbing

  


"What?" 

  


"Your not a spring Roster." she said.

  


"There you see, even you admitted." he said and he laugh.

  


"Please grandfather, stop making jokes."

  


"Misao promise me, that you will do as I ask you to do. I gave them my word and as a Leader of the Oniwabans I........

  


"You have to keep you word." she said "alright grandfather I'll do it."

  


"That's a good girl." he said a gave her hug.

  


*End of flashback*

  


Misao exit her apartment and went to work. Later she remind her self she needed to get her Jiya a birthday present and she also needed to get her self a new dress to wear to party.

  


On the other side of downtown Japan Shinomori senor was getting ready to drop a bomb on his son. It was time for his son to get marry with the girl he had chosen for him. 

  


"Father, did you wanted to talk to me?" Aoshi ask when he enter his father's office.

  


"Do coming my son and take a seat." he said.

  


"Why do I get the feeling, this is not going to be good?" said Aoshi.

  


Aoshi saw his father took out a folder out of his safe and gave to him.

  


"What it this?" he ask

  


"Those are the papers of the company. The company is yours if....

  


"Is these for real father, your not pulling my leg are you.? He said "wait a minute did you just say IF?"

  


"Yes I did" said Mr. Shinomori

  


"What do you mean IF?" He ask

  


"If you do what I'm going to ask you to do." he stop for a moment " ONLY if you agree to do so you, would have the whole company in your name"

  


"You know I'll do anything to run this company" said Aoshi.

  


"Alright then." he said and handle him another folder.

  


"What is this?" he ask and a picture fell onto the floor. 

  


"That's the granddaughter of our previous Leader. She is fourteen in that picture."

  


"She is cute for a fourteen year old, but what this has to do with me?" 

  


"Take a look of the other picture" he said "and tell me what you think"

  


Aoshi took the picture and studied for a long time. He had to admit the camera love her, the girl was beautiful. She had a perfectly oval face. Two big blue eyes, long lashes and a teasing smile, not to mention a pleasingly shape mouth. He was almost tempted to smile back at the picture in his hands. It the rest of her was as exquisite as her face any men would surrender to her will.

  


"She's pretty" he said 

  


"Just...pretty."

  


"Alright father she is beautiful," said Aoshi "but still I don't understand what this has to do with me." he said.

  


"Aoshi my son, you just met your bride to be" he said and smile big at his son.

  


"Whaaaat did you just said? He said "And what makes you think I would marry her.?" 

  


"If you want this company as bad as you say you do, you would marry her."

  


"That's blackmail father." 

  


"Perhaps." he said and laugh. "Aoshi your twenty-six years old, at you age I had you and you mother was expecting your sister Okan."

  


"Father what is your point?" he ask 

  


"My point is, that I want to have at lease one grandchild before I die. And Misao is....

  


"Her name is Misao?" and what make you think she would agree to your idea of marriage."

  


"If she doesn't you have to use this deed to make her marry you." he said giving Aoshi another folder.

  


"Father this is deed to the Kamiya estate. Why do you have them.? And more importantly what do you want me to do with them.?"

  


"I'm glad you ask" he said ands smile "those papers were giving to me by our Leader, he wanted to make sure her granddaughter marries you and after she marries you would give her back those papers"

  


"You telling , that he wanted me to use this papers to make his granddaughter marry me? What kind of sick joke is this.?"

  


"Is not joke, and if you want these company to be your, you'll do what I have ask you to do" he said. "And if you agree, the company would be you're the day you say I do"

  


"Fine, when do I meet her?" he ask his father.

  


"You 'll meet her Friday night at Okina's birthday party" said his father "one more thing she doesn't know who you are, nor she would be expecting you."

  


"When do you want me to leave?" said Aoshi.

  


"We leave Friday morning, you can meet us there. But make sure you are there."

  


"I'll be there, after all the company would be all my if I marry this girl." he said and walk toward the exit.

  


"Aoshi are you blind? she is not a girl, she's a beautiful women."

  


Aoshi close the door to his father office and he said. "I have notice" 

  


Friday arrive and Misao was on her way to the see her Jiya, his house was out side Japan two hours drive, his house was in the country, she love going out there, he had a big lake which she always swam in, when she visited.

  


"My pretty Misao you made it" said Okina and gave her a bear hug.

  


"Jiya I.... can't breath." she said and let her go. "Is good to see you old men"

  


"Who you calling old men, I have you know I'm only sixty years old and I feel great." he said

  


"I'm glad to hear that Jiya" she said.

  


"Go up stairs and get ready, the guess would start coming in soon" he said.

  


"Alright I'll see later Jiya and happy birthday" he said and this time she gave him a bear hug.

  


It was almost eleven o'clock when Aoshi arrive to Okinas house, his coat was taking by a girl and he was shown to the crowded hall. Aoshi said thanks the girl and began searching for his father. He found him talking to a group of elderly men, one caught his attention, he had a little pink bowl in his beard. He approach the group and his father introduce him to the elderly men.

  


"Gentlemen I would like you to meet my son Aoshi." his father said.

  


"So this is our next Leader to be?" said Okina 

  


"Is a pleasure to meet all of you all." he said 

  


"Gentlemen please excuse us." He said "so are you ready to meet her son?"

  


"Do I have another choice? "just point her out to me" he said with annoyance and increase even more when he discovered that the subject of his interest was surrounded by a herd of finely dressed young men. And all he could she was a glimpse of her back dress. Then he heard a feminine laugh and his eyes flashed angrily. Misao Makimachi obviously enjoyed the attention of her countless admirers. Then he said to his father. 

  


"Is she always surrounded like that?"

  


"What's the matter son, afraid of a little competition?" 

  


"Not at all" Aoshi replied smoothly as he took a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. He'd be damned if he'd stand in line with the rest of her admirers.

  


Misao had danced until her feet hurt. She wished she could scape from the good-natured men who prattled around her. She pursed her soft lips with resignation when Sanosuke reach for her handand claim the next dance.

  


"Oh Sano" she pleaded wearily, "I had hoped to sit through this one."

  


"Be fair Misao you promise the first dance to me and you gave it to that prig of Shiro." he declared.

  


"Don't call him that, he kill you if he hear you" she said and laugh into his chest. Sano draw her into the dance floor and put both arms around her waist. It was no surprise to her after all he was her best male friend and business partner. She look over his shoulders and it was at that moment she became aware of a peculiar awareness, she sensed someone's eyes upon her. She couldn't shake the sensation of being watched, so she searched for him. Finally, she saw him. Blue eyes magnetized and held hers, she force her self to concentrate on the steps to the dance. But every time Sano turn her to the outside wall he was there, watching and coming closer, for a moment he disappeared and she found her self searching for him. And when Sano turn her around again she found him leaning against a pillar, his arm folded across his chest. Then the bold creature winked at her! He winked ad t her! She miss a step, almost losing her balance. And before she could stop her self she glanced to see if he had notice. He had.

  


He was too sure of his looks and his effect on her. She glared at him furiously leaning toward Sano as he was the only men in the world. So Aoshi took a different approach which it was more devastating than being ogled from distance. Choosing a partner from among the women, he danced as close as possible, but Misao knew that she was the subject of his interest. 

  


He was playing with her, challenging her, and it was working. She ask Sano to take her outside the garden, once outside, Sano left to get her something to drink and Misao sank down on the bench, she lean on the bench lifting her head up to see the stars and she close her eyes for a moment to erase the mental picture of a pair of mocking blue eyes and a flashing grin. When the smell of cologne assailed her nostrils, her eyes flew open.

  


"Waiting for me?" the image became reality he stood before her, his anticipated arrival brought her swftly to her feet.

  


"Excuse me? She said, standing in front him made her feel all of a sudden rather small, since his was a lot taller than Sano. "I believe you got the wrong person." and she took a step back when he move closer to her.

  


"No I don't think so, you are Misao, are you not?"he ask and pulled her quickly into his arms, then he cover her mouth with his lips. Misao was stunned, unable to break free from his enveloped embrace. He plundered her mouth, his tongue invading the soft interior, exploring and tasting her. When she though she couldn't any more he abruptly released her.

  


"Not bad." he said and he walk back to the hall.

  


Misao didn't understood what he meant, she was still shacking with the shook and fury. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even felt Sao approach her.

  


"Is something wrong Misoa?" he ask

  


"I have a headache Sano, I think is because. I'm really tired, maybe I should get some tylenol or something for the pain." she said 

  


"Where do you think we can find some?" he ask.

  


"I have some in my bedroom" she said.

  


"Alright, do you want me to walk you upstairs." he said.

  


"Please." she said

  


Outside her bedroom

  


"By the way Koaru is here and Yahiko too." he said.

  


"Would you tell them I'll be down in a moment." she said

  


"Sure, and don't take too long, Ok" he said.

  


"Thank you Sano."

  


"I'll see down stairs then. Misao." he said and kiss her on her forehead.

  
  


Hi everyone I hope you like this Chapter.

Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the spelling errors.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Intension Reveal

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

"" Characters Talking

** Characters thoughts

  


Chapter 3: Intension Reveal.

  


Then next day Yahiko and Misao decided to go horse riding. Misao turned to see her younger brother, who was riding behind her on a brown and white horse.

  


"C'mon Yahiko, try to keep up." seconds later Yahiko joined her on the other side.

  


"I'm glad we got the chance to ride before going back to the city," he said

  


"I agree" she said tightened her grip on the reins on her horse. "So what do you want to do next."

Misao's grandfather and Leader had died when she was seventeen, and her life was shattered, the only reason she was able to pull through her lost, it was because she had her adoptive Jiya, the oniwabanshuu and most because she had Koaru her sister and Yahiko her little brother. Even when they weren't really related she love them like family. And only when she was around them, she felt free from her demanding job and she could be the free spirit girl, she really was.

  


Since Koaru got marry and Yahiko was going to school back in the city, only holidays were spent together, and those were times she enjoyed the most.

  


"According to Himeno, Jiya and some two man from the city are talking business in the garden. Do want to scare the life out of them.?" said Yahiko, and from distance, they couldn't tell who they were, but Jiya's friends where fun to be around. 

  


At first Misao was reluctant to agree with her brother prank. She was dressed in her brother's clothes, so they startled victims wouldn't guess who she was. She was enjoying her freedom ad Yahiko's company too much to deny herself or Yahiko a bit of harmless fun.

  


"Let's go!" she said. Looking like two boy, they race toward the garden wall.

  


"Yee ha!" Yahiko yelled as both horses rose up and sailed within inches of the heads of the three unsuspecting men sitting in the gardens. Then they disappeared out of sight as they raced the cross the lawn.

  


"What the hell was that?" Aoshi shinomori jumped up and shouted at Okina. And he grimaced at the tea staining he white shirt. He felt a moment's fears when those two horses passed so closely above his head. But he had to admit that was one hell of a good stunt.

  


"That was my grandson Yahiko and his....well...partner in crime." said Okina.

  


"Those two boy sure can ride" said Mr. Shinomori 

  


"I think I would like to join your grandson and friend for a ride sometime" said Aoshi.

  


"No. You don't, noone can keep up with those two" said Okina. The three man were unaware that Misao and Yahiko were sneaking up behind them. Yahiko was the first one to clime the garden wall, and he was helping Misao to take a peek over the wall that hid their victims from view.

  


As soon as she caught sight of Aoshi, Misao lost her grip on the stones, falling forward to land and the middle of a puddle.

  


"Why did you let go for Misao?" Yahiko whispered, surprise that her agile sister had lost her balance. He jump to help his sister when he heard someone laugh and he found himself staring at a man with blue eyes and wide grin. And before Misao could get up, Aoshi was hauling her up by the collard of her jacket.

  


"I don't suppose you would accept an a apology," said Yahiko. Then he shouted "Hey! Don't choke my....." 

  


"Ah! Aoshi I see you had met my grandchildren." said Okina.

  


"We wont hear the end of it." said Yahiko to Misao.

  


"Your grandchildren?" said Aoshi.

  


"Aoshi Shinomori, may I present my grandson Yahiko and his silent partner in crime is my granddaughter, Misao Makimachi."

  


Aoshi released his prisoner and whisked the hat from Misao's head and a mass of black hair fell down her back as she turned a flushed and furious face to the man she had hope never to lay eyes on again.

  


"How charming!" said Aoshi taking Misao's hand and brushing a kiss on her hand.

  


Yahiko on the other hand was relief that the stranger had a sense of humor.

  


"What are you doing here?" Said Misao when she finally found her voice.

  


"I was invited, bright eyes" he said 

  


"Misao, you are being rude to our guess" said Okina "Pretty Misao why don't you go change those wet clothes and perhaps Aoshi will forget this unfortunate incident when you appear later, dressed like a proper young women."

  


Yahiko burst out laughing,, and Misoa glared at him.

  


"Fine, and for the record, I don't care if he forget this incident." she said turning around and rased into the house. *that man is a mocking arrogant idiot, very attractive arrogant idiot!* she though. When Misao reached her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. And as she stripped out of her wet clothes her temper began to rise high into the air. 

  


"Of all people on earth, why did it had to be him in the garden with Jiya?" she shouted. Since last night when he had swept her into his arms and kissed, she had thought of little else. "And what the hell did he meant by "Not Bad" he'll regret kissing me like that."

  


Misao knew Aoshi fund her attractive, and she had to admit that Aoshi was a magnificent specimen of masculinity. Last night when she saw him looking at her, he look like a roguishly prince, with his black evening clothes hugging his lean body, her pulse began to rise when he first looked at her with those eyes, blue as the ocean.

  


"Im sure women might fall into your arm Aoshi Shinomori with a snap of your fingers, but I have no intention to become one of them." she said when she got out of the bathtub.

  


After taking a bath Misoa felt sleep for the rest of the afternoon, and she woke up it was almost time for dinner. She got up and she look for a dress she could wear to dinner, it took her thirty Minutes to decide which one she was going to wear. Finally she decide for a short summer dress with spaghetti straps. She look into the mirror and smile with vanity, she knew she look good, because Sano had told her every time she wore that dress or any short dress for that matter. She wore her hair into a pony tail with mass of curls falling down her back.

  


"Hey! Misao dinner is ready" he shouted from the bottom of the stair. "Whoa! He added when he saw what Misao was wearing.

  


"Ah!! Misao you look....don't you think that dress is a little to short, pretty Misao." said Okina when he took a look at Misao dress.

  


"I don't think is short Jiya, girl back in the city wear them even shorted." said Yahiko.

  


"Well I think is rather short" said Okina.

  


"Relax Jiya, there is nothing wrong with my dress."said Misao as she walk to the dinning room. She search the room and she was relieve to discover they were alone. "Where is Mr. Shinomori? She ask trying to sound disinterested.

  


"Which one?" said Yahiko

  


"Both of them, I guess?" 

  


"Shinomori Senor left about two hours ago, and Aoshi is upstairs changing his clothes, clothes that you and Yahiko ruin with your little prank." Okina pointed out with irritation.

  


"Enlighten us, when was this?" said Misao with a mischievously smile.

  


"Misao you'll never change" Okina would have say something else but the object of their interest walked into the dinning. Misao composed her self and gave him a childish smile.

  


As Himeno brought in the first course of the evening meal, and Yahiko keep asking one question after another. Misao was grateful for her brother demanding curiosity about their guess. He was asking all the right questions.

  


Aoshi swallowed a spoonful of soup and his eyebrows rase at the taste.

  


"You don't have to eat this stuff Aoshi, is made from squid" Yahiko pushed his serving untouched. 

  


"Yahiko, is not squid," said Himeno (Himeno is the housekeeper and cook)

  


"Then what is it?"

  


"Is eel" said Himeno

  


"Eew! Even worst" said Yahiko "You know Aoshi, Misao used to water the center piece with it, when nobody was looking."

  


"Yahiko!" said Misao wishing she could kick her brother under the table. Aoshi salute her with his spoon, and his amused laugh increased her embarrassment.

  


"Forgive him, Misao, whenever Im around my sister, I tend to point out what she was like when she was a child." said Aoshi 

  


"Your sister has my sympathies...for having you for a bother." she said

  


Okina cleared his throat an quickly change the subject, sending Misao a warning glance.

  


"What?" she said and laugh.

  


"How long are you going to stay here Misao?" said Yahiko

  


"One week" she said 

  


"And what about you Aoshi?"

  


"Same as Misao" he said 

  


"Don't you have any business back in the city to attend?" said Yahiko.

  


"Not at the moment, the business a need to take care, is right here in this house." said Aoshi looking at Misao.

  


Misao's heart fluttered like a capture bird when he look at her, she force her self her attention to the next course. Her thoughts went back to the night in the garden when Aoshi had kissed her, making her writhe beneath his lips. Then her eyes drop to his hand and she wonder if his touch would make her writhe just like his lips did. She didn't want to think about it any longer. She lifted her eyes only to discover that Aoshi was watching her. And she notice how a sensual darkness invaded his eyes. Her pulse began to raise, knowing that he had read her mind. 

  


When dinner was over, Aoshi walked with Okina and Misao and Yahiko behind them. Then Okina turn to see both of them and he said.

  


"Misao , show Aoshi our garden, Yahiko and I need to take care of his High School application in my study."

  


She was about to refuse, but she change her mind and decided to confront their arrogant guess.

"This way Mr. Shinomori" she said. She was determined to find out exactly what he had meant by "Not Bad" her thoughts must have been like a mirror in her face for she heard him laugh and the words. "I deserve better" 

  


*What the hell did he meant by that?* she thought. She reminded silent as they walk out into the warm summer air, the smell of flowers become stronger as the walked toward the gazebo. As soon as the reach the gazebo, she turn to face him.

  


"What are you doing here Shinomori? I don't believe someone like you, from the city have any business here and the middle of nowhere" she said trying to see his expression .

  


"I can't believe someone like you is our leader.... I would say we are equally astonished." he said folding his arms across his chest and surveyed her from head to toes.

  


"Would you stop looking at me like that?" she shouted. His nearness was making her more nervous with each passing moment. She did not like the possessive way he looked at her, but most of all she did not like his arrogance.

  


Aoshi took a step toward her and said. "I like looking at you, I like the feel of you in my arms and I like your delectable mouth, I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of kissing you last night" he took another step toward to her, and smile when she backed away.

  


"And what makes you think I'll let you kiss me again." she said

  


"Ah...I was wondering how long would it take you to bring up our first kiss. Although brief but memorable, was it not?"

  


"Memorable?" she shouted at him "and what did you meant by "Not Bad"

  


"Aoshi deep laugh set her back considerably. "I was hoping you would remember what I said. I must have made quite an impression on you."

  


"Just like any other man in my life." she said bitterly

  


"But I wonder if any of them, were able to wake up the sleeping passion beneath your luscious exterior." he said as he touch her chin.

  


"Why, you arrogant idiot, all I remember was a sense of revulsion." she said wishing to wipe the tolerant grin from his face.

  


"How disappointing" he said "and here I though you had invited me out here to finish what we left off last night, and if I recall your thoughts weren't so chaste during dinner." 

  


Misao's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Damn it, he had read her thoughts, he had known that she was thinking about his hands. "I would not spent another second with you." she turn to leave, but he grabbed by the wrist. "Let go Of me," she demanded.

  


"I have no intension to let you go" he said loosening his grip but still retained firm control of er wrist. "And if you stop pulling your hand for a moment, I'll lay my cards on the table for you."

  


"Cards? Are we going to play poker now?" she ask furious, she tried to wrench free of his grasp, but he pulled her closer to him until she could feel every muscle of his hard body through her dress. She tried to slap him but his reaction was instantaneous, he caught her hand on mid air, and he pinned both arms to her sides holding her in his embrace.

  


"Like I said, I have no intension in letting you go, little spitfire. He said looking down at her angry face.

  


"Let go of me before I scream" she announced courageously.

  


"You don't really want to scream Misao, you want me to kiss you, but before I do I want you to know I plan to marry you before the next week is over, and we don't have much time to get know one another. 

  


"You're joking! She said.

  


"Im afraid Im not. Your were mine since you were fourteen and you are mine now."he brought up his hand and caught her chin. "MINE" whispered, bending his head to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, lips that quivered beneath his.

  


She pulled away after the first tentative contact with his warm lips. Slightly dazed she said. "Yours?"

  


"Yes, Mine" and he kissed her again, deeply and thoroughly.

  


She pulled away again. "I...I....don't understand"

  


"Then perhaps it would be better if you talk first with you Grandfather before we continue" his voice was soft and husky against her lips. He kissed her once more before releasing her. "Goodnight Misao" he said and walks toward the house, leaving Misao more confuse then ever. 

  


*Why did he said she belong to him since she was fourteen?*she though, then everything come clear to her, as she remembered the day her Grandfather and Leader had told her she was betroth to someone, but most important she remembered she was only fourteen when he had told her he had betroth her. *could he be the one? The one she suppose to marry? And if he was, that meant that he had the deeds for the Kamiya Estate. The only one way to find out, it was to ask her Jiya.*

  
  


Thank you for your reviews

I hope I didn't took to long to update.

Let me know what you think.

  


Chapter 4: He's the one?

  


Airen2: I didn't think he was a jerk, but different, and as I write the story he would change his attitude. 

  


Bizcochia U-u: thank you for your review and don't worry I understood what you meant on your reviews.

  


Namiko-daughter of Sekhmet: Thank you for your reviews.

  



	4. He's the one?

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

""Character Talking

**Characters Thoughts

Chapter 4: He's the one?

Misao straightened her dress and walked to the study, where she expected to find her Jiya drinking his usual tea before retiring. She hoped he would be up to discussing Aoshi Shinomori with her. *and if he doesn't I'll make him* she thought and clutched her fists. 

When she entered the room, she walked directly to the wide desk in the center, she didn't see the tall figure reclining in a chair before the fireplace. Okina looked from his desk, and his lips tightened. He had hoped to delay the inevitable a bit longer, but Aoshi had told him, that Misao was already aware of his intention.

"Shut the door Misao. I don't want Yahiko to hear our conversation, you know he likes to eavesdropping" Okina watched Misoa retrace her steps and closed the study door. He saw her narrowed her eyes when she discovers Aoshi and then stubbornly refuse to acknowledge his presence.

"Jiya I want to know what is going on" she took a chair and stiffly sat on its edge. Okina glanced at Aoshi receiving a nod to proceed, he turned back to Misao.

"As you know, Pretty Misao you have reached an age when proper young Ladies are usually married" said Okina.

"You right, proper young Ladies are usually married" she stood up rigid with anger. "But I'm not a lady and according to you I'm a tomboy." And she gripped the edge of the desk, glaring at her Jiya.

"Excuse me, Okina." Aoshi interrupted and came to stand beside Misao, he leaned indolently back against the desk and caught Misao's eyes with his brilliant green gaze. "Little one, your grandfather has neglected to explain that you have little choice in the matter." Pulling out a document from his jacket and opening the folded paper he continued. " Unfortunately, your grandfather lost the Kamiya estate to my father some years ago." 

"Jiya how could you?" Misao interrupted, and she looked at Okina. Okina's eyebrow was twitching.

"Not him" said Aoshi annoyed.

"His the only grandfather I have" said Misao pointing her finger at Okina.

"Your real grandfather, our previous Leader." Okina shouted.

"Oh!" Misao exclaimed.

"Like I was saying" Aoshi said and he looked at Misoa. "You can't refuse to marry me. Unless" he stopped for a moment.

"Unless?" Misao asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You want to leave you r sister and brother without a roof over their heads, and I doubt you would like explaining to your sister and brother, that it was you who allowed them to loss what their father left for them." He watched the warring emotions on her face. Disbelief, rage, shock and finally, horrified understanding. He remained silent following her train of thought as she reaches the only possible conclusion. "It's rather late to question your grandfather.....

"Of course is rather late, his been death for the past five years" she shouted, she took a deep breath and said. "Fine I'll marry Mr. Shinomori I been chained to you against my will."

Aoshi almost winced at the accusing look on her face. He saw her walked out of the room with dignity that impressed him greatly, and felt a rising admiration for her. *from this point on, she belongs to him.* he though.

"You're a fool Aoshi" said Okina "Misao is just like you, she doesn't like to be told what to do, and if you try, she would do the opposite, she does what she feels. If you want to know something, ask her, don't assume" Okina ground out from between his teeth before stalking out of the room and going upstairs.

The next morning Misao remained in her bedroom the entire day. She walked endless miles back and forth across her room. She couldn't thing a way to avoid her arranged marriage, if only she could get her hands on the deeds.

^Promise me that you will marry him, I gave him my word, Misao^ said a voice inside her head

"Aah!" she shouted "even if I steal the deeds from him, I still have to keep my promise to my grandfather, there is no way out this, man this suck." She said and sat on the edge of her bed. Later Misao decides to take a bath.

She dropped her rope and eased her self into the steaming water. Her muscles began to relax and in a moment she was resting her head against the bath tub with her eyes closed. She was worry about Aoshi Shinomori who confused and worried her, she opened her eyes and splashed water, she shook her head and she tried to dismiss him with a sigh, but fail. She told her self he was nothing but a handsome insensitive and arrogant idiot.

"I don't want to think about him while Im trying to relax." She groaned and sank lower in the tub. She was able to dismiss him for a few moments, but she remembered his daring kiss the evening before, she promptly stepped out of the tub, dried off, and pulled on her rope, and when back into her bedroom. And there he was, Aoshi Shinomori, stretched out on her bed, with his shoes on and his legs crossed, grinning at Misao as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Get out of here" she said, her body rigid.

"Relax, I could have barged in on your bath, but instead I waited out here." He laughs when Misao paled. "There you see. I'm not that insensitive after all. Now come over here. I want to talk to you.

But Misao remained in from of the bathroom door. "I would like you to leave, Mr. Shinomori."

"I miss you at breakfast and lunch, and I wanted to know if you were alright".

Misao kept her tone steady. "As you see Im alright."

He walked over to her, not smiling, not speaking, he removed the towel from her head and ran his fingers through her black hair, then held her head with both his hands and tilted her face up to his. 

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you" he said and before she could answer, his mouth covered her, briefly, gently. He looked at her and smile. "Well?"

"Misao put both hands on his wrist. "Aoshi please" she whispered, acutely aware of his strong body against hers.

He smiled and whispered on her ear.. "I believe this is the first time you use my name" his hands moved to her waist and drew her close. He covered her mouth with his in a hard kiss. Misao didn't respond, but he pulled her tightly against him. His lips softened then parted as his tongue found hers. Misao kept telling herself to pull away, but the strength of his arms, the taste of his lips, his passion, all were new to her, instead she found her lips responding to his. And then he released her and said with a soft voice. 

"Join me for dinner Misao, I need to talk to you." 

She swallowed hard, and her blue eyes met his. Misao's heart was beating rapidly and her body was rigid with tension. With a grin, kissed her in the forehead, and he turned to leave.

"I'll wait for you Misao."

It took Misao a couple of minutes to move from where she was standing, she took a deep breath and said. "Well, that was an interesting experience." She looked at the closed door and sighed heavily.

Outside Misao's room, Aoshi had a victory smile on his face, to make Misao falls in love with him was going to be easy, but he had to be careful not fall on his own trap.

Misao was also thinking the same thing. * I could make Aoshi Shinomori fall madly in love with me,*. "Yeah right" she said out loud and laughs.

At dinner that evening, Misao set out to find out what Aoshi needed to talk to her about. Upon entering the dinning she'd smiled at him and he had greeted her with a smile also. She sat down and waited to be served, Aoshi's glanced at Misao from time to time as he wanted to say something but couldn't.

*So much for talking* she thought. Finally she finishes eating her dinner. Misao hopped out of her chair, and she heard Aoshi say something.

"Would you walk with me on the terrace" he said mildly. Misaa was about to refuse, but she changes her mind, she still wanted to find out what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Alright" she said as they walked through the doors and onto the terrace. Once outside they each sat on down on a chair.

"This morning you skipped breakfast and lunch, I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind about marrying me.....

"If I remember correctly, you made it clear that I don't have any choice but to marry you." She interrupted him suddenly.

"I don't have a choice either" he blurted out.

"I knew it" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You must think I'm an idiot, I thought about it all day," Misao began calmly "What would be your reason to want this marriage.? I mean it has to be something in it for you.?" 

"What makes you think there is something in it for me.?" he asked.

"C'mon don't play games with me," she stopped for a moment to see his expression. "If you marry me you would loss the Kamiya estate, there's got to be something more important to you." She said. She looked at him, it was obvious she wasn't going to get any answers from him. She stood up to leave and Aoshi pulled her by the elbow. 

"You are a little minx" said Aoshi tightened his grip on her arm. "Alright I'll tell you what in it for me, if set down and hear me out." His grip loosened.

With his elbow on his knee, Aoshi leaned over her in a casual pose. His scent drifted to her. *curse him why does he has to smell so good.* she thought.

Aoshi took a deep breath and began talking. "My father has promised me the company if I marry you, and I would do anything to get it, even when I'm no the marrying type Misao. Like I said, I would do anything to get the company." He could see something flickered in Misao's eyes, but she lower her lashes to hide her thoughts.. "So, you see we both got something to loss.....

"Your wrong" she interrupted him. "You got something to loss, I don't."

"What?" he asked 

"I can always buy a the estate from you, and if you don't sell it to me I'll buy them a different estate." She said firmly.

"You don't have that kind of money" he said.

"That's what you think" she said. And they both stood up. Misao sighs. "But don't worry even when I can buy the estate from you, I still have to keep my word to my grandfather." She said more calmly.

"What word.?" he asked.

"When I was fourteen years old, my grandfather made me promise him, that I would marry you and I would not break my promise to him. We both have different reason, but yours is money mine is just to keep my word to someone a love." She said, and walked back to the house. *Why what she so angry at him?, Could it be because his reason for marrying her was money?* she thought. When she was about to close her door Aoshi stopped her from doing so. He pushed the door open and got in.

"Get out Shinomori" she shouted at him.

His first reaction was to pull her to his chest and said."Is Aoshi dammit," she could see his furious features. "Perhaps I should help you remember it."

"It that so? And how do you intent to help me remember it?" she asked angrily

"Like a did early today." he said lowering his head, and he trapped her mouth beneath his. Misao stiffened, then she tried to break free. His hand cupped her face so that she couldn't turn away. She fought against her own weakening but instead of pushing him away she gripped the fabric of his shirt. The moment her lips parted, he pressed dipper into her mouth. She can only cling to him, forgetting all the reason to despise him. Then his mouth moves to her throat, and she let her head fall back to grant him easy easier access. She never though or suspected that a man could make her feel so alive, and not just any man but Aoshi.

Then Aoshi released her and said indifferently. "From now on, if you call me Shinomori, I'll kiss you."

Misao caught her breath and stifled a flush, she was aware of amusement in his eyes and her own embarrassment. She smiles coolly, raising her chin she said to him, "Is that a dare." His silent grin was his only answer. "Then I accept,".

"One more thing, if you call me Shinomori in front of anybody I will kiss you like I just did" he said and turns to leave. "Good night Misao"

Before Aoshi could close the door behind him Misao yelled at him "You jerk Shino.....she stopped when she saw the door opening again. Aoshi flashed her a wide grin and he said to her.

"Ha! Coward" he said with teasing voice. Misao reached for a vase to throw at him. But he close the door before she could throw it. 

*I think I falling for that arrogant idiot.* she thought. "This is bad, very badly." She shouted.

  


Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update.

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this 

Chapter. And I'm already working on the next Chap.

Please review. 


	5. A diamont ring

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Characters Thoughts

"" Characters Talking.

Chapter 5: A diamond ring.

"Saddle my horse!" Misao asked to Seth a grey-haired man, on his late 50's and he was also Himeno's husband.

"Riding alone Miss Misao?" his leathery face creased by a smile.

"Yes I'm. I'm going to the lake" said Misao 

Observant brown eyes accurately judged her mood, wondering why she was so cheerful. "I thought you and Mr. Shinomori would ride together this morning.?"

"Uh-uh..I don't think he even knows how to ride" said Misao with one of her hands on her waist.

"Well, I think you're wrong my Lady, because he also asked for a horse, come and see what horse he wants, it will put a smile back on your face." The old man put his arm around Misao's waist and drew her into the stable.

"I don't want to see anything, I just want to leave before he comes." 

"He wants to ride your sister horse. I bet the horse would love him, after all been young and good-looking." Said Seth while he was getting Misao's horse.

"Well, his looks don't impress me Seth." Said Misao.

"My wife says that you will soon belong to Mr. Shinomori, Miss Misao"

"Then you should tell your wife, that I, Misao Makimachi belongs to noone." said Misao taking the horse from Seth and quickly mounted, she whipped her horse into gallop and race out of the stables.

Seth scratched his head. Surprise by her announcement. "It would take a very unusual man to capture Miss Misao's heart." Then he saw Aoshi walking toward the stable.

"Good morning....Seth isn't it?" Aoshi held out his hand and clasped the old man's in a firm grasp. "Where is Misao riding off so fast?"

"Away from you, I gather." Seth chuckled.

Aoshi grinned. "I don't take she likes me, and I guess she told you that.?"

"That's putting it mildly Sir." Seth grinned. "She says she is not impress by you looks"

"It's that so?...Well she's exactly what I'm looking for." Aoshi responded.

Seth laughed out loud at the man's confidence. "It's going to take some time to bring her around, that is "If", you ever do at all."

"Trust me, I will" Aoshi shrugged and called for his horse. "I don't suppose you where she's gone to?"

"Between you and me. She went to the lake, whenever she's got something on her mind, she goes out there to thinking through." 

"I'd best get at it" Aoshi mounted and turn in the direction his reluctant fiancee had gone. "Thank you Seth." he gallops out of the stables.

Misao walked along the shore of the lake, and without another thought, she quickly undresses her self. Then she lowered her slander body into the water, welcoming its smoothing warmness. She runs her fingers through her black hair as it tumbled down her back. *this is freedom* she thought and dove deep into the lake.

She floated on her back, she kicked up her feet and, she swam agilely on her stomach and soon she began to relax, losing track of the time and even where she was. Then as she surfaced from a dive, she gasped at the figure of a man setting on the rock beside her clothes. 

"Aoshi?" she said, her heart bead wildly, but she boldly swam closer to shore. Misao could see the features of his face, keen green eyes, straight arrogant nose, a firm mouth and tall and broad. *Seth was right his handsome, not that I haven't notice before.* she thought. Common sense told her to swim away, but then again she never did listen to common sense before. *how long had he been watching me* she wondered.

"I didn't think proper young ladies swam" he said.

"Proper young ladies don't swim at all." Misao countered. "And besides I never said I was a lady." Said Misao keeping her head above the water.

His grin broadened and Misao felt uneasy. "And how you." he went on, ever so casually "do you propose to get back to the house while your dripping wet.?"

Misao pursed her lips. "My predicament is none of your business, and If you were a gentleman, you would turn your head and leave."

"Ah! But you see I'm no gentleman, just like you aren't a lady." he announced.

"Touche, Aoshi" said Misao biting her lower lip, then she demanded to know . "how long have you been watching me anyway.?

"Long enough, Misao, long enough" he said and laughed.

"You're an ogre"

He laughed again. "And you're in a mess. Can you get out by your self or would you like a hand?"

Misao rose out of the water. "I can manage quite well by my self, Thank you." and she walked to shore. "Ah-ha, I see you're disappointed, that I'm wearing a swimsuit." she said when she saw him looking at her. 

He turned away and jumped lightly off the rock. "I would lied to you if, I say I wasn't." he said walking toward her, taking her shirt to her.

Misao took the shirt from Aoshi and dried her hair with it, instead of putting on. "You haven't told me what are you doing here.? She asked him when she walked past him to pick up the rest of her clothes.

"Would you believe me if I say I miss you and I wanted to see you." he said.

"Misao glanced over at him, she gave him a provoking smile and blend of superiority and sensuality. "Don't look so serious, when you say something like that, I might believe you."

Aoshi forgot all about his resolve to charm her and win her heard when his temper snapped.

"Would it be so bad to believe me Misao?" he asked.

*Yes it would be,* She wanted to said but instead she just kept smiling at him. "Well are you going to tell me or not.?" she asked him one more time.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," he said more calmly.

"It that so? What about?" she asked as she finish putting her clothes on.

"I think it would be better if we finish talking back at the house." he said

"Alright, I 'll gladly race you back home." she said as she mounted her horse. Then abruptly she snapped the reins and the horse launched into a trot. "So how about it Aoshi?" she said over her shoulder.

Aoshi mounted his horse and acting on instinct, he apply his boot heels to the horse sides, he went charging after her. "For God's sake, Misao!. When he saw her bent low over her horse and launched into a full out gallop. And if she heard him, she gave no sign of it. " damned fool" he muttered, not knowing if he meant her or himself for following her. *doesn't she realized it suicide to gallop over such rough land?* he thought 

Misao increased her peace when Aoshi started gaining on her, the sight of him flying toward her at incredible speed filled her with reckless excitement. She took a few fences at dangerous speed and as she prepared to jumped over the garden fence, she felt Aoshi's horse come close, too close, and before she could prevent it Aoshi reached across the space between them and grabbed Wind's rains, pulling her to stop, he swiftly dismounting, he yanked Misao from her horse and shook her.

"Have you lost your mind?, what were you thinking.?" fearing that she could fall and brake her neck, he raised to cut her off, the thought of her body lying broken on the ground, frightened him more that he could have though possible. But now that she was withing his grasp, he felt an urge to choke her.

Unable to speak, she glared at him. Knowing he had a good reason to by angry. She had endangered her self and not to mention her own horse as well. She lifted her chin defiantly and said to him.

"I have ridden home a hundred times I know.....

Aoshi interrupted her. "Then your lucky you haven't kill your self or your horse."

"Is not your concern if I kill my self" she said pulling out of his grasp.

"It is my concern?" he shouted looking at her.

"I see now. If I die, you wouldn't able to get your father's company." she with sarcasm.

*did she really think I'm that shallow.?* he though. "That's where you're wrong, if you die before we could marry, my father would probably find me a better suitable candidate, and to tell you the true that's what I wish for.". he said.

"It that so?" she said and walked toward Wind. "Perhaps I should grand you your wish."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled "and where do you think your going?"

"Far away from you, where I don't have to see you ever again"she threw at him.

"That's what you think" Aoshi grabbed her wrist and pulled her. His mouth captured her in a bruising kiss. She squirmed against his embrace, but he held the back of her head firmly so she couldn't turn away. Their kiss was broken by a familiar voice.

"I glad you two are getting along so well" he smiled mischievously at them.

"Jiya!" said Misao blushing. They were so busy shouting at each other , that they didn't even notice they were standing in the middle of Okina's.

Okina cleared his throat. "Aoshi your mother call while you were out, he wants you to call her back. And Misao Sanosuke also call, he said to call him A.S.A.P." he said. "I see you went swimming Misao, but hurry up and change your wet clothes before you catch a cold." he added before closing the door.

"Yes, Jiya." she said. "You can let me go now Aoshi." she tries to take a step back to retreat but Aoshi only tighten his arms more around her, making sure she could feel every muscle of his log form body. 

"When your done changing your clothes, come to the study, I want to talk to you." he whispered on her ear and kissed her softly on her neck.

Misao smiled at him. "Alright" she said and snapped her head around and walked inside the house.

Behind her, Aoshi had a smile on his lips. She had teased him and taunted him for days and her little game had strained the boundaries of his control. *to tame her brazen spirit was not going to be an easy task, but I'm definite up to the challenge.* he though.

Yahiko was waiting for Misao when she entered the house with large curious eyes he asked her. "Misao where you been all afternoon.?

I went swimming" she said and hug him. She released him and walked to the stairs and just before she could take a step she turned around she look at Yahiko.

"Wait a minute Yahiko, what are you doing here.? Don't you suppose to be I school right now.?"

"Ah-ah...well....you see...I...I got in a fight and they suspended me for the rest of the week." he said taking a step back form where his was standing.

"What!!!!" she shouted at him. "Yahiko this is the second time this month, wait until Koaru finds out, she's going to kill you."

"I know that. That's why I'm here, please don't be mad at me, some jerk was picking on Tsubame....

He couldn't finish Misao interrupted him. "Aah! I see now, you have crush on Tsubame, that is so sweet." she smile sweetly at him.

"No I don't, Tsubame is only a friend." he shouted.

"Whatever you say." she sigh "alright your off the hook, I wont say anything to you, but prepare your self, when Koaru finds out you wont live to see another day."she said and turned around and went upstair to change.

"Thank you sis." said Yahiko.

Misao took a warm bath, after her bath she called Sanosuke. Two hour later she went down to the study.

"Is there a reason for that daze look on your face Enishi? He asked calmly to his friend.

"Aoshi you can't mean to go through with this marriage" Enishi said stunned.

"I have no choice" he said 

"You can't do this, Aoshi, Misao is not a slave to be sold or bought, please give her the deed back, the company would be your eventually." 

"Is out of my hands, Enishi, and even when a give her back the deeds, she still have to marry me." he said struggling to control his feelings.

"What do you mean Aoshi?" Enishi asked.

"Misao gave her word to her grandfather and my father gave his to him also, so you see we don't have a choice." he murmured softly.

Enishi laughed. "Aoshi you never show any emotions, but when you do you can be so transparent."

"What is that suppose to mean.?"

"Your beginning to have feeling for Misao." he stopped for a moment to see his friend face. "And also your beginning to hate the thought that your father have purchase a wife for you. You wish if could be different, don't you Aoshi?" he sighed.

"You're wrong!" he muttered harshly.

"Enishi laughed dryly. "I'm sure I'm. But I should warn you. Misao Makimachi may surprise you. You are use to women to fall over them self to get you attention, but Misao is different you cannot treat her like the others, she will not let you get away with it." 

"What do you know about her.?" Aoshi shrugged, and a tame of jealousy ignited inside him, at eh thought that Enishi knew his future bride better that he did. If it wasn't for his father and Misao's grandfather, that made the arrangement for their marriage, he would probably met her on his own and pursued her differently. *damn her* he thought she already occupied more of his thoughts than he care to admit. 

There was a knock on the door and Aoshi straightened, when he saw Misao swept into the study.

"Enishi Yukishiro!" she said and Enishi eyes widened with appreciation when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Misao you are more beautiful each time I see you." Enishi compliment, ignoring Aoshi raised eyebrows and slight frown. *I was right you do have feeling for Misao Aoshi* he thought.

"And you haven't change always flirting. What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Surely the news of my wedding has not reach Kyoto? She made it sound as it she were the victim.

"Aoshi and I are friend and we also work together, you see his my boss." Enishi said.

"I'm so sorry for you.!" she said.

Enishi laughed "Aoshi is not that bad once you get to know him. Let me be the first to wish you every happiness Misao....

"So it has reach Kyoto?" she sighed.

"Unfortunately it has" 

"Well. Happiness is hardy considered when the bride and groom have little choice , Enishi." she made her statement sweetly and her words were directly at Aoshi.

"That's enough Misao." Aoshi said softly.

"As you wish, my Love" she said coldly. "I believe is time for dinner, would you be joining us Enishi.?"

"It would be my pleasure." Cheerfully Enishi took Misao's arm and braved the daggers in his back as he walked with Misao to the dinning. Asohi followed closely behind them. 

*I know she deliberately flirting with Enishi, but I sure hope she has the good sense not to push it to far.* he thought.

Yahiko came into the room from the hall entrance walking tipsily as he imitated Okina walking. "Jiya won't be joining us," he lisped drunkenly.

"Yahiko cut it out." said Misao hitting him on the back of his head. "We have a guess." she excused her brother to Enishi.

"Ah! Enishi is good to see you." he said. "Wait a minute your not here to see Misao are you?" and raised an eyebrow. "Ah! Misao what was that for.?" Yahiko asked when Misoa hit him in the head again.

"How do you know each other?" Aoshi asked 

"We met at the North Star." said Enishi.

"North Star.?" Aoshi asked.

"Ah-ha, Misao's and Sonosuke's Club." said Yahiko with a cheerful voice.

"We have a friend in common" said Misao

"Tae, you know her Aoshi." said Enishi. 

"Well anyway, she invited Enishi to the Club one night, and that's how we met." said Misao taking a spoon full of soup.

After dinner they went back to the study, Yahiko had the idea to play poker, even when he knew that Misao would beat him in every hand. 

"Misao where did you learn to play poker.?" Enishi asked her.

"Well, let see....my grandfather and Sanosuke were the one's....hey! Yahiko you're cheating. Is not going to do you any good because a won again." said Misao and threw her cards on the table.

"Is not fair Misao." said Yahiko.

"Don't a sore loser Yahiko." said Misao. "Is been a long day, I'm tire and I think is past you bed time also Yahiko." 

"Very funny Misao." he said.

Misao smiled at him. "Enishi do you want me to show you to your room.?" 

"Thank you that would be nice" he said. 

Misao was following Enishi to the door when Aoshi clasped her arm.

"I suppose you two want to kiss or something?" said Yahiko. "C'mon Enishi I show you to your room. Good night." 

"Good night Yahiko." said Aoshi and waited until he heard Yahiko's footsteps on the stairs. Then he turned Misao into his arms. "I wanted to give this." he said giving her a black box.

"What it is?" she asked.

"Is your engagement ring of course." she said.

"I don't wanted." she said firmly.

"Is not from me is from my mother." he said.

"Your mother?"

"Yes when she found out I was getting marry she sent it with Enishi,?" he said

"This belong to her?"she said 

"Yes my father gave it to her when she asked for her hand to my grandfather. And now she says it belong to you."

"I can't take it." she said.

"Why? Is not good enough for you?"

"Your mother meant to give her ring to the women you love, and you and me know is hardly our case." she said coldly. "That's why I won't taker her ring......."

Misao didn't get to finish, Aoshi had kissed , invading her mouth until he felt her respond. The pressure of his body against her felt good and right, then she slipped away as the full pleasure of the kiss assaulted her senses, his tongue traced the seam of her lips, shaken by the pleasure of his kiss she moaned and pressed herself closer to him. Then the warm of his mouth left her. Misao blinked at the men holding her, she heard his soft voice.

"Misao wear the ring,"he whispered on her ear as he released her. Without speaking she ran up stairs to her room.

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.

I'm very sorry it took me so long to update.

Thank you for your reviews.

  
  



	6. Touche

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin OK.

""Characters Talking.

**Characters Thoughts.

Chapter 6: 

Safely in her bedroom, Misao changed into a silk nightgown and for some reason she couldn't sleep either. In two days she would be married to a man devilishly handsome, totally without scruples and as much a mystery to her as he had been the night she first met him.

"There you are Pretty Misao." Okina came in announced. "It breaks my heart to see your not happy."

"Jiya you startle me" said Misao with both hands over her chest.

"Curse you Grandfather for arranging this marriage." said Okina 

"Jiya?!" she said her voice quivering. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Misao you don't have to pretend...." Misao interrupted him.

"Listen Jiya, maybe nothing good would come out of this marriage, but at least, I wont have to worry about Koaru and Yahiko losing their estate." she took a deep breath.

"Always putting others well been, before you own Misao." said Okina. "I wish I could do something to help but I don't know how." he clenched his fist.

"Thank you Jiya for caring, that's enough for me." she said and gave him a smile. "Now I think it would be best if we got o sleep now."

Okina laughed. "That's a polite way to throw me out of your room." and he turned to leave.

"Jiya I'm not...."

"Goodnight Misao." he said when he closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight Jiya." 

Misao continued her restless pacing after Okina left her room. Aoshi didn't care for her, and he might held her interest like no other man, but he was the last man she wanted to marry. She walked to the open windows of her room and looked outside, the stars were shining and the moon was a gigantic gold crescent. Turning away, she flung herself down on her bed, fear began to invaded her body. Great tears began rolling down her cheeks.

She didn't hear or see Aoshi approach her bed and look down at her for several second, not until he sat down on the bed and drew her into his arms, did she realized he was in her room, she couldn't do nothing but to continue to sob.

"Who would have thought, that my little lioness could cry like a baby." he whispered gently holding her against his chest.

"Go away" said Misao.

"Not yet," he said kissing her eyebrow. "I understand how you feel, if we both had a choice, it wouldn't like this." the soft words were most odd coming from one who was always mocking her.

Misao gaze into his face, searching his deep green eyes pleading in silent for him to let her go.

Lowering his head, he trapped her mouth beneath his, the moment her lips parted, he pressed deeper in to her mouth, and instinctively she pressed her self to him, and before she knew it his body imprisoned her on the mattress.

Lifting her arms she threaded her fingers into his hair, the danse silk of it stimulating her skin. Long delicious, moment passed, yet still he kept the kiss soft and restrained. His arms surrounded her , yet she ached to be closer. Then he eased his head back slightly, all while licking, tasting her lips as if he couldn't get enough of her.

"Goodnight Misao" he muttered and rose from her bed.

"Leaving?" she asked him in a voice thick with exhaustion.

"Yes" he whispered.

The blankets rustled as she shifted position. "Why?"

"Well....for one, anyone could walk in on us" *what the hell was he saying.* he though.

Misao mumbled incoherently, she sounded halfway to slumber already, he could hear her breathing slow and deep.

"In two days Misao you would be mine" he said and turned away and walk to the door.

The next morning Misoa nearly screamed when she heard someone in her bedroom, in her panic she thought it must be Aoshi, but as she rolled over she saw it was Yahiko.

"Misao" he whispered "Misao I'm sorry to wake you up, but Aoshi's parent are downstairs with Jiya."

Misao threw aside her cover and scrambled out of bed. "It'll only take me a minute to get dressed." she said pilling off her nightgown. "Yahiko get out."

"I'm already out, weasel." he said closing the door to her room.

Fifteen minutes later Misao pinched her lips together, before opening the door to the study. Once inside she saw a women setting beside Aoshi's father, with green eyes and black hair.

"Good morning everyone." she said.

"Good morning pretty Misao" said Okina.

"Mother I would like you to meet Misao Makimachi." said Aoshi taking Misao's hand.

"Oh my! She sure is lovely Aoshi," said the women taking Misao's other hand. "Then again you always had good taste in women, except for Yumi."

*Yumi?* Misoa thought.

"Mother" said Aoshi clenching his jaw, and his hand fisted at his side, Misao could see the naked pain in his eyes.

*Oh boy!, she really did a number on you.?* she thought rasing an eyebrow. "Is nice to meet you Mrs. Shinomori."

"Please call me Lin or better yet call me mother." She said smiling gently at her.

"Mother?!" Both Aoshi and Misao asked at the same time.

Lin looped a comforting arm through Misao's. "You don't mind? Do you darling?"

"No, not at all" Misao spoke with sincerity.

"Good, now that's settle, come and see what I have for you." she said gently drawing Misao over to the desk.

"For me?" Misao asked unable to resist to see what it was.

"Mother you'll have enough time to show her later." Aoshi said taking Misao other arm and trapping her in between himself and his mother.

His closeness unsettled Misao, his firm touch and his scent too, she wanted to pull her arm away from him, but she couldn't, at least not without causing a scene, and by the devilish twinkle in his eyes he knew he had won the battle.

His mother noticed his possessiveness but she made no reference to it. She just gazed fondly up to her son.

"Perhaps you can show her later Lin, since is time for breakfast and I'm starving." said Okina putting a hand to his stomach.

Alright then, should we go to breakfast then?" she asked.

"Jiya would you show then to the dinning I would like to speak to Aoshi for a minute," she said.

"Come you two follow me." said Okina. "Don't take to long." 

"We wont Jiya" Misao said as she lifted her head as they walked out of the study, her eyes meeting Aoshi's.

Moving his head to the side, he lazily looked her up and down. "Don't tell me you didn't got sufficient sleep last night after all"

Misao blushed, she knew he was talking about the kiss he gave her last night. Her lips parted and said to him.

"I'm perfectly rested, thank you."

"So, what did you need to talk about.?" he asked with a husky tone. "Or do you wanted to pick up where with left off last night."

"That's not it all, you arrogant idiot." she shouted and took a deep breath before she could continued "What I wanted to ask you is if you mother know why are we getting marry.?"

He stared at her for a minute. "No, she doesn't, she think we are in love and we want to start our own family."

"Do you expect me to play along?" she asked him.

"I expect for you to behave as my happy bride to be, in from of mother."

"Careful what you ask for," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is that suppose to mean.?" he asked puzzled.

Misao walked to him and threw her arms around his neck, he caught her close, relishing her slim form, strong and yet womanly, fitting him perfectly. Misao caressed his cheek, but he caught her wrist.

"Misao answer me" he said

She kiss his smooth shaven cheek. "You would see soon enough" she said playing the seductress.

His mouth was so close, she felt the warm exhalation of his breath, his gaze was directed to her mouth, great he was thinking about kissing her. "We better go, their waiting for us," she said.

"In a minute" he brought his hand up to her cheek. "If you start something I expect you to finish it." he said and kissed her. The kiss was so tenderly, her lips parted and he took swift advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. They stood so close, he could feel her radiant warmth of her body with every muscle and every fiver in him. She wanted him as much he wanted her and kissing her was a torment, and then her lips left his. Misao flatted her palms against his chest she pushed him.

"That's enough" she said and stepped way from him. "We better go." and she walked to the door.

He laughed. "Coward your waking away...why are you so afraid? It was only a kiss." he said.

"Coward?....If I remember right, you were the one who walked away last night, using a lame excuse, and you call me coward." *what that hell did I just said.*

"Touche, Misao, you won this round."

"So it seems,...should we go then, their waiting for us," she said 

Aoshi took hold of her arm and guided her to the dinning room.

HI everyone sorry it took me forever.

Thank you for your reviews I promise to update very soon.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Aoshi's past

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

""Characters Talking

**Characters Thoughts.

Chapter 7: Aoshi's past

Upon entering the dinning room, Aoshi's mother had a wide smile stretched across her thin face, she came to Misao and took her hand smiling down at her with kindly eyes, Misao smiled back.

"Come and set by me Misao" said Lin sitting across her son. "Now, Aoshi I want to know how did you manage to catch the toast of Japan.?

*Toast?!* Misao thought.

"Yes, Aoshi how did you?" said Enishi grinning.

Aoshi choked on his tea and after he was able to calmed down he said. "With some difficulty, mother." his eyes warned Misao to agree with whatever he said. 

*Careful what you ask for.* Misao's words came back to him. *what did she meant by that?* he wondered.

"Well, I'm sure my son did not considered the gossips when he asked you to marry him Misao so suddenly" she said quietly, "I...on the other hand I think is very romantic"

Misao's eyes widened. *Romantic?* Would not be the word she would use to describe her relation to Aoshi. "I have to admit, when he declared his great love for me right after I met him, I didn't know how to react, but he was very persuasive and later on I found I could not turn him down."

"I am sure" Lin agreed, smiling benignly at her son.

Aoshi's body went rigid and his face paled when he heard Enishi laugh.

"Aoshi! Is that the way you proposed to Misao.?" Enishi asked, trying hard not laugh. "Wait a minute..." he looked at Misao. "Misao by any chance...Aoshi wasn't drinking, was he?"

Misao tapped her forefinger against her small chin. "Hmm, now that you mention it, when he kissed me, I tasted champagne on him.

Enishi laughed and Aoshi was astonished that Misao had mention their first kiss. He felt a extreme heat rushed to his throat and into his cheeks, his parted his lips, but nothing came out. Really, was ridiculous to let her disconcert him like that.

"Well, I can explain that." Lin said. "You see darling...when Aoshi is a bit nervous he drinks a glass of wine or any liquor, in your case he drank champagne."

"Is that true Aoshi?" said Misao give him a provocative smile. Aoshi only nodded at her question.

"And any case I'm so glad you overlooked his impulsiveness" Lin said " and even more glad to hear you grandfather approves to your marriage, and I'm sure his approval means so much to you, since he raise you." 

"Yes it does....In fact, if Jiya had not encouraged our relationship, I'm sure we wouldn't be getting marry tomorrow." said Misoa and turned to see Okina. She was finding it quite pleasant to talk about Aoshi with his mother.

"I doubt that." Lin replied "Okina, might had help my son, but you beauty alone would attract my son, I'm sure he pursued you relentlessly." 

Aoshi so far had offered no comment, but Misao could see that her comments were reaching him. "Oh, yes." Misao became dreamy-eyed. "They tell me that the strongest men fall the hardest."

*You little witch* Aoshi thought. *Careful what you ask for* Misao voice said in his head.

"That's how it was for you Aoshi?" Enishi asked him, smiling mischievously at him.

Aoshi looked highly uncomfortable, listening to Misao's darts and he felt the double meaning in every one of them, he felt helpless to do anything about it without upsetting his mother, damn her, she was proving to be a very worthy opponent, which only increased his frustration. "Our feelings for each other are mutual, Dove." he said and took a drink of his tea and raised an eyebrow at her.

Misao completely ignored his look and went on. After while Lin began talking about the wedding preparation. "We have invited about hundred people to the wedding." she said.

"Hundred?" Aoshi asked 

"Lin, I'm sorry but is a little to late to get ready a dinner for hundred people....

"Okina don't worry, everything is taken care off." she said and reach for Misao's hand.

"Mother what do you mean?" Aoshi asked.

"I took care of everything, tomorrow morning trucks will arrive with everything we need for the wedding." she said and turned to see Misao. "You would be surprise what money can do." she whispered.

"Even so, Misao doesn't have a wedding dress." said Okina.

"Says who?" she said.

"I'm afraid Jiya is right....she was cut off by Lin.

"Remember the box a left at office Okina? She said.

"Yes, what about it?" said Aoshi

"Well...that's Misao's dress." she said. "Like I said, everything is ready." she smiled.

"It cost me a fortune, but I believe Aoshi and Misao are worth every cent that I have spent for their wedding." Aoshi's father said.

"I..I..I don't what to say" said Misao.

"You don't have to say anything, all I ask of you is to make my son happy." Lin said.

Misao blushed when she saw the look on Aoshi's face. She new what he was thinking. "Alright" she said.

"Is that a promise Misao?" Lin asked.

Her blush deepened when Aoshi smiled at her widely.

"Is a promise." she said biting her lower lip. I guess it was her turn to feel uncomfortable.

When they were done eating, Misao and Aoshi's mother when back to Okina's study to see her wedding dress. The dress was silk georgette slip dress with lace cutouts and a graceful bias cut.

"Do you like it?" Lin asked. "I know is not the traditional wedding dress but at lease is white."

"I love it, thank you" said Misao trying hard not to shed any tears.

"You know Aoshi is afraid I will tell you all his secrets" she sad and winked at Misao. "Come set beside me." Misao set by her side. "I want to give you a word of advice and we don't have much time before my son comes to interrupt us. (sigh) "Misao I know the reason you accept to marry my son."

Misao's eyes widened "If you knew why did pretended not know?"

"When you came in through that door I saw something in Aoshi's eyes, something I thought I never thought I would see again. You see my son suffer a deception, he had someone once in his life and he wanted a to start a family with her, but she was unfaithful to him, that why I must ask of you, not give him any cause to think that would do that same. And to tell you the true I believe my son can come to love you and I know you will love him too if you set you mind to it."

"What make you say that?" Misao asked

"Because your are exactly what my son needs, you have spirit"

"Do you really believe what you just said?" Misao s asked.

"I do" she said "Oh! One more think, my son is too attractive, take this advice never let him feel to sure of himself, and do I believe he has met his match." 

"What make you said that?" Misao asked.

"For one, you don't fall over your self to keep his attention" Lin laughed. "And you look like you can manage anything."

"Manage what?" Aoshi asked when he entered the study.

"You, my son, You!. Lin laughed. "Don't let him know I know the reason for this marriage" he whispered at Misao ear.

"O.K" Said Misao. "I'm going to take a walk,"

"Alright." said Lin.

Her shining features were greeted by a suspicious smile as she when past him. Aoshi turned to his mother. "What did you talk about?" he asked bluntly.

His mother ignored his question. "You'll marry a fine young women, treasure her, you are a attractive man just like you father, but your skills in bed will not hold a woman forever."

Dark color invaded his face. He didn't wanted to imagine what the two of them had discussed. "Mother, you amaze me, I assume you have a word of advice."

"You could marry any woman, why her?" she asked

"She has spirit than most, and she is a stubborn little witch" 

"She has spirit to match your own and she is stubborn as you are my son and I believe you see that she doesn't like to being controlled any more than you do."

"So you notice too" he said,

"Don't be afraid to trust her Aoshi, she's not like Yumi" 

"Are you finish Mother?" Aoshi's temper rose, as it always did when Yumi was mentioned.

"I just hope your experience with Yumi, doesn't keep you from loving this girl as she deserves" she said. "I'm going upstairs, I'll see later son." she left him with his own thoughts.

Lin left her son with his own thoughts in the study. *Why is it that every time someone mention Yumi, his temper snaps? For goodness sake is been two years since their relationship ended, and it was not because he wanted, but because she betrayed his trust and played with his heard. 

Would Misao turn out to be just like Yumi? He had to admitted to himself that he had never felt so drawn to a woman as he was to Misao, would she use her power against him, just like Yumi did? Would she use her lovely body and beauty against him to destroy his will, to have him eating out of her palm?* 

"No! No! Never again." he stood up fast and flatted his palm on the desk. " I would marry her, but she'll never discover how strong my feelings for her had become." 

*Don't let your experience with Yumi keep you from loving this girl as she deserves* his mother word came back to him. But even when his mother was right, he still couldn't allow himself to trust her.

"Maybe is to soon to compare Misao with Yumi, but for her sake and my, I sure hope she's nothing like her." he said and went out to kook for Enishi.

Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update but I been a little busy

and sick. But I'm better now.

Thank you for your reviews I hope

you like this chapter.

I can't promise nothing but I'll try to update soon. 

Thank you again.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. A deal

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

""Characters Talking.

**Characters Thoughts and Flashbacks.

Chapter 8: A deal.

Misao spend most of the morning walking, when she returned Himeno was serving lunch in the garden. She was the only one missing, she wanted to say she wasn't hungry but she had walked all they way to the lake, she wasn't hungry, she was starving.

"Misao, your back, we all ready started without you." said Lin with a soft smile

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized what time it was" she said looking at Lin

"Don't worry about, You're here come and sit," said Lin.

During lunch Lin and Misao talked about the wedding, well Lin did the talking Misao only listen to her. But now and then she couldn't help to look at Aoshi. She wonder if he would be able to trust her or even love her with time. She wasn't asking for to much she just wanted his heart to be her and his trust.

She laughed silently. *I'm not asking for to much Aoshi, I just want you heart.* she thought. Right at that moment when she look at him, he had a smile on his face it was like he was able to read her thoughts, causing her to blush.

During lunch Okina and Akito talked about old times and Yahiko, Enishi talked about school, work and girls. But their conversations was cut off by Lin with unexpected question.

"Misao, darling are you and Aoshi planning to have any children soon after your married?" Lin said. Aoshi choked on his tea and Misao couldn't help but to laughed at Aoshi's reaction. And everyone else just stared at them with curiosity.

"Why do you ask Mama?" Misao asked when she was able to stop laughing.

"No reason" she said.

"The true is we haven't talk about yet Mama?" said Misao.

"Well, I suggest you do, both are in the perfect age to be parents" said Lin and smiled at her son.

"Yes ma'am?" said Misao teasing, and smiled at her future husband, Aoshi on the other hand couldn't say anything at all.

Right at that moment when she smile at him, he wanted to erase that smile of her with a kiss, a kiss he was dying to give her since she sat at the table with everyone. Misao was beginning turn into a obsession. When he was alone all he could do was think about her, her scent, her smile, her soft lips, he really need it to get her out of his system, he had never wanted a women as much as he wanted her. 

*What was it he felt for her? Was is it lust? Or love? either way he was going to find out one way or another.* he thought. 

After lunch Misao, went to her room to call Sano and her sister. She talked to Koaru for about twenty minutes, she was furious at her for not telling her about her wedding sooner, she said she wanted to be with her, to share that wonderful moment in her life. Misao only sighed, she only knew the real reason, she probably take the first plane to stop her from making the biggest mistake in her life. 

After that she called Sano, she talked to him for about two hours, she also told him about her wedding, his reaction wasn't what she expected. Different from her sisters he asked her if she got knock up, Misao only laughed at Sano' question, but when she told him the real reason he was extremely angry at her for wanting to go through with the a false wedding, but at the end he said he would be there for her in case she wanted to run off at the last minute.

Later she took a long bath, when she got dried she when to get her cloths back at her bedroom, to her surprise Lin was waiting for her setting on her bed. 

"Mama you startle me" she said putting on hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry dear" she said "but I wanted to talk to you." 

"What about Mama?" Misao asked

"Well, I couldn't help to notice how you been trying to avoid my son" she said.

"Avoid him,? What make you think....

"When he tried to talk to you after lunch you made an excuse and when he tried to kiss you, you move you head and instead he kiss you on the cheek." she said looking at Misao.

"So you noticed." she said looking down to the floor.

"But I don't blame you, after all you must be nervous about the wedding and what it comes after...

Misao interrupted Lin "After?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, your wedding night of course, I have to admit I even thought of running away just avoid it," said Lin and she smiled softly at Misao when she saw Misao's face. "Dear child don't tell me you're a virgin?" 

Misao blushed even deeper and she said. "Is that a crime Mama?" 

Lin laughed at Misao question. "No, not at all darling."

Narrowing her eyes at Lin she said. "Tell me than why are laughing at me.?"

"I'm not laughing....is just that" Lin took a deep breath. "Is hard to believe that you never been with anybody Misao."

"Why is that?" Misao asked.

Lin took Misao by her hand and walked her to the mirror. "Look at you Misao you're a pretty, no a beautiful women," she said.

"I don't understand Mama?" Misao said.

Lin couldn't believe how naive Misao was, most girl at her age had many lover, they use their beauty to conquer any man the desire but Misao was different. 

"Never mind Misao don't mind this silly old women," she said and walked to the door . " but I'll tell you this my son is going to be surprise"

"Please don't tell him anything....

"Oh! I wont his going to find by him self." said Lin "your are a jewel Misao I just hope my son can see that too." 

"I hardly think so Mama" said Misao

"Wait and see darling he'll tell you one day just give him time to see it" said Lin right before leaving Misao in her room.

Later Misao fell sleep and when she woke up was rather late everyone had supper already and they had gone to their room to sleep. Then her stomach made a sound of hunger. She when to the kitchen to something to eat, after eating she decided to get a book from Okina's study.

At Okina's study the light were on. *maybe Jiya forgot to turn the light off.* she thought.

When she opened the door she found Aoshi working on the computer and Enishi sitting across from him looking at some papers.

"Doll!" said Enishi when he saw Misao at the door. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" she said as she walked to Enishi.

"I'm glad to see you are Ok, we miss at dinner" said Enishi with a concern look on his eyes.

*we* she thought looking at Aoshi. "I'm sorry if I worry you." she said sitting next to Enishi. "Now what you doing up so late?" 

"Working" said Enishi tapping the papers on Misao head. Misao laughed.

"Misao if you don't mind we have work to do, you can go now." said Aoshi not looking at her. And to Misao it seems he was ordering to leave.

Misao smiled at Enishi and he returned her pretty smile, but he was aware of the tension between the couple.

"Misao" said Aoshi but Misao was ignoring him completely.

Instead of looking at Aoshi, Misao smiled provocatively at Enishi and she leaned toward him, she glanced up to Aoshi to see his reaction and she could see he couldn't hide his irritation.

"Misao" said Aoshi staring pointedly at the slight gap in her wrapper, making draw her attention to the glimpse of her legs. Misao slid her finger under the smooth silk and drew the edges together, but still didn't solved the problem, since her gown was short.

Suddenly Enishi realized he was the cause of their unspoken battle, he tried to eased the tention by directing her attention to Aoshi, but having Misao so close to him he couldn't help his glance stray to the shapely legs beneath the thin wrapper.

Unfortunately Aoshi knew exactly how Misao was affecting his friend and he was clearly annoyed.

"Aoshi you don't mind if we finish tomorrow." Enishi stood up and he addressed the both. "I'll see both of you in the morning."

Misao stood up too and kissed Enishe goodnight on the cheek and before he realized what he was doing he returned her kiss. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he saw Aoshi 's fist clench. Enishi said goodnight and left, he wondered what would happen when he was out of earshot.

Misao brought up her chin and said to Aoshi, "what makes you think you can order me around.?"

Aoshi's temper snapped. "For God sake didn't you see the way he was looking at you.? Even Enishi isn't immune to your charms Misao."

"It sound to me like you were jealous." said Misao walking toward the door.

"Just remember that you would be my wife" he declared

"I'll remember, when you stop treating me like a doxie!" she said slamming the door behind her.

*If I thought you were a doxie I wouldn't be so jealous.* he though

Misao run all the way to her bedroom and she was inside she leaned against the door. It took her several to recover. She walked to her bed and she lay down. Misao drifted between dreaming and wakefulness, he did wanted her, he had come to her after all. Then her awakening came small degrees of awareness, he lid his hand slowly over her stomach. She opened her eyes tot eh dark night, Aoshi lay behind her, she knew the scent of him, needing to assure her self that he was there she caressed his hand. 

He kissed the back of her neck. "Misao," he whispered "you do know it's me, don't you.? 

Misao sighed surely Aoshi didn't think she would welcome any other man into bed. She tipped her head back to meet his lips in a fleeting kiss. "Even sleep I knew is was you." she murmured.

"I'm relieved you didn't screamed to the high heavens Misao" he paused " I'm sorry about early, Misao I don't think you're a doxie"

She laughed. "Well thank you, but I don't think you're only here to apologize are you Aoshi.? There something else on your mind?" she said and touched his cheek with one hand. 

He moved atop of her "Yes there something I wanted to ask you" he said and buried his head on the curve of her neck.

"Then are you going to ask me than.?" she said 

"My mother asked you a question during lunch....he sighed...and you didn't gave her a answer, a least not the one I wanted to hear."

"What question Aoshi?" she asked him clueless

"About having children Misao." he said kissing her throw.

"Mmm, that question what about it Aoshi?" she said putting one hand on the back of his head.

He look at her on the eyes "Dammit Misao what I want to know if is you have though about having children when we get married" he said getting frustrated

She stared at him silently and after a moment she said. "Yes I thought about it."

"And? Would you have my child or my children Misao.?" he asked 

The tread of vulnerability in his voice tugged her. "Yes I would love to bear your child or children Aoshi." she said kissing his cheek.

Aoshi claimed her mouth with a tender kiss, and some how Misao knew that wasn't the answer he was expecting form her, but she wasn't going to make that easy for him. 

Misao broke the kiss. "Aoshi there is something I want you to know."

"What it is?" he asked her puzzled

She hissed out a sigh and her gaze dipped into his chest before returning to his face "I'm not bearing your child without love?" she said 

Aoshi stared at her with a strange intensity. "What?" he said. His blood ran cold, *she was asking him to love her*, he thought "Why?"

"Our marriage is nothing more that a arrangement, we don't love each other, and I can live with that, and nobody ever have to know the real reason why are we got marry, and if they do find out one I would not care, but I don't want my child to grow believing he was nothing more than a arrangement, I want my child to know that I love his or her father with all my heart and that he love me, that love was the reason he or she was born and not because I was force to give birth to him or her." Said Misao and her eyes went misty.

Aoshi felt a weakening in his chest.

"Please, Aoshi don't ask me to have your child without love, because I wont do it." she said firmly.

"I wont Misao," he said and kissed her "but I would know that you love me enough to have a my child." he asked her 

"The day I decide to have your son or daughter, is the day that I'll know that you love me and it also would mean that I love you with all my heart.

Aoshi throat tightened, she meant every work she had said, she truly meant it. "Alright Misao, it's a deal." he said and kissed her one last time before leaving her room.

Leaving Misao with her own thoughts, she really didn't expected him to agree with her and yet he did.

Hi everyone sorry it took me forever

I hope you like this chapter.

The next chapter would be the weeding. 

Thank you and don't forget to leave a review.

bear 1: carry 

bear 2: large heavy mammal

  



	9. Until Death

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin OK!

""Characters Talking

Characters thoughts and Flashbacks.

Chapter 9: Until dead.

After Aoshi left, Misao's bedroom she was able to fall sleep into a slumber, it seem to her like something heavy was lifted from her shoulders, because Aoshi seemed to understand her reason for not wanting to have children without love and she was relieved that he agreed with her. The next morning Misao tossed in bed for a while. She decided to get up after getting ready, she went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. She was eating her late breakfast when Aoshi walked into the kitchen, they looked each other for a instant, then he sat beside her.

"Did you had any trouble falling sleep after I left you Misao?" he asked her with a grin.

"Why do you ask?" she asked him sipping her hot chocolate.

"You didn't came down for breakfast and I thought I must it kept you up....

"Aoshi, you may stir my thoughts......but not enough to keep me awake" she said sipping at the steaming liquid, pretending fascination with her hot coco, but Aoshi knew she was trying to avoid looking at him. Misao was aware of the long legs stretched out beside her, and his large hands curled around his cup. She sensed him watching her and slowly lifted her gaze, she could see that his expression was warm.

"Is that so?" he said and he chuckled softly. "You got chocolate on you" Aoshi murmured reaching out and skimming a fingertip over the curve of her lip. Misao tried to lick the chocolate off with the tip of her tongue but she failed.

"Here, let me" Aoshi said huskily. His hands gently cradled her cheeks, and his mouth came down on her gently. Misao caught her breath as his tongue and lips removed all traces of the chocolate.

And just before pulling away Misao looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms closed around her with fierce possessiveness, making her aware of his hard body. Opening her mouth to his tongue she forgot everything but the wonders of tasting and touching him.

Aoshi could taste the fainted sweetness of chocolate on her tongue, and he wonder how did she guess how much he'd like to taste her soft and sweet lips again. He had lied about having chocolate on her face all he wanted was an excuse to invited her to kissed him, and it worked. Aoshi was lost between sanity and pleasure, rationality and temptation.

"Misao" he said huskily, trailing his finger over her flushed cheek. "Anyone might discover us here. Is there somewhere we could go to be alone"

Dazed from his kiss, she gathered her spinning senses. She looked at him for a second, mortification flooded her. Aoshi wanted more than a kiss! she thought. She pulled away from his arms. "A..a..lone?" she finally said with a flushed face.

"Yes," he said pulling her once more into his arms. Then he smiled at her when he realized why she was blushing. "Misao get your head out of the gutter, I only want to speak to you about were are we going to live once we get back to Kyoto." he said kissing her softly.

Gutter?she thought annoyed "is that it,?" she said and to her surprise she sounded disappointed.

Aoshi grinned "it that it? He repeat her question. "Is it me or do you sound disappointed?" He said teasing.

"Is just you" she said annoyed. She pulled away and took her cup to the sink. "Meet me in my room in one hour."

"Are you sure is a good idea if we go to your room.?" he asked

"Now who has his head in the gutter?" Misao asked him

Aoshi laughed softly "Touche"

"I'll see you later, I need to find your Mother." she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Misao found Lin talking to a women, little older then her in the garden. Lin turned around as she heard someone called her name.

"Misao darling your up, Aoshi said he kept you awake late last night." said Lin mischievously

I can't believe he said that Misao thought "Yes, we had things to talk about." she said

"Is that so?" Lin asked

"Yes, but apparently we didn't say everything we had to, because he wants to talk to melater." said Misao

"No, no, no." said the other women standing next to Lin. "The groom mustn't never see his bride before the wedding, is bad luck"

"Oh! Misao this is Mrs. Sauza, the wedding planner." said Lin

"Is nice to meet you ma'am" said Misao taking the other women hand.

"No, no, the pleasure is my," she said shaking Misao's hand. "To tell you the true I'm very happy."

"Why is that?" Misao asked

"Because I never thought I would be the one to plan Aoshi Shinomori's wedding and Misao Makimachi's I was surprise when Mrs. Shinomori called me a week ago and asked me to plan her son' wedding, I dropped everything at once." Mrs. Sauza said with a grin.

"Well, thank you." said Misao.

"You were right Mrs. Shinomori she really is a doll." she said looking at Lin. "Well ladies if you excuse me, I have work to do." said Mrs. Sauza and left Misao and Lin.

"So Misao, what on your mind?" Lin asked

"I wanted to ask you what time should I get ready?" she asked

"The wedding is not until six, o'clock and is only noon so, you'll have plenty of time to get ready." Lin said taking Misao's arm. "Walk with me darling I want something to ask you."

"Sure." said Misao

"My son, have he ask you what you think about having children.?" Lin asked.

"Yes, we talked about last night." Misao said.

"And?" Lin said.

"We agree to wait," she said, (sigh) "Lin you know this wedding is nothing but a lie, and I don't want my child or children to be part of a lie" said Misao

Lin smiled sweetly at Misao and said to her. "Darling, are you saying you want to be in love with my son before you have his children.?"

"Is that a bad thing, to fall in love with your son?" Misao asked her.

"No, no, Darling I think is great and I know my son would fall in love with you too, if you are patient" she said.

"I'm a very patient, don't forget who's my grandfather." said Misao

"Yes, it would take a very patient granddaughter to know how to deal with Okina" Lin said. Both women laughed.

Later that day Misao was taking a bath, Lin had told her to relax, to enjoy the last hours of her freedom, to leave everything to her and to Mrs. Sauza. Rather then nervous, she was bored. Then a soft pounding on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Who is it?" said Misao setting up with a correspondent slosh of water.

"Aoshi, may I come in?"

"No!" she sank down again, until her chin and ears where halfway between the water. "No" she squeaked. "I'm almost finish.....the door opened, and then it closed with an ominous thud. And then there was a silent. Her back was to the door and she knew he was inside her bathroom. He was inside and she was naked and she had no idea what do about it.

Then she shifted to one side, fixed him with her most lethal glare, and said out loud. "Get out. Now!"

"Shhhh. and no we need to talk." he said grinning.

"I refuse to speak to you under such unseemly circumstances." she said

Aoshi only deflected her glare with a smug grin and advanced farther into the bathroom. He was such an arrogant male gesture, that Misoa wanted to throw her soap at him. And yet the same arrogance sent a shiver of both fear and awareness through her.

She sank deeper into the water, crossing her arms over her chest and said. "Wait for me out side I'm almost done."

Aoshi said nothing, he only stared at her. The water began to cool down, but some how it felt warm again. She look at Aoshi he was enjoying himself entirely too much. Misao waited her option, she could talk to him while sitting in the bathtub, or she could refuse to speak to him at all, or she could get out of the bathtub.

Get out of the tub, allowing him to see me naked even if only for a moment? I don't think I dare! I' m not excessively modest person, aah! she thought. Then ego won out over modesty. She sank completely under the water, rising the last of the soap and she gather her courage, then, no giving a second thought to reconsider, she surged to her feet, stepped out of the tub and snatched the towel laying on top of the chair. She was cover in seconds, at least half of her body was. Her arms and legs remained bare, but she could deal with that later. Then she gather her courage again and turned to face him.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about.?"

Aoshi closed his gapping mouth with a snap. Had she just done what I think she did? he thought watching Misao sat on the chair. He image of her smooth ivory skin narrow, and derriere were burned into his brain. He had bullied her, but she turned the tables and bullied him right back. He had to admired her ability to outbluff him.

"Aoshi?" said Misao

Aoshi blinked, only to come back to awareness. He watched Misao walked to the bedroom, she grabbed a wrapper from the bed and slipped her arms into it. With her back to him, she did a little jiggle and from beneath her wrapper, the towel fell to the floor. She tided the wrapper into place and then she turned back to face him.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Now, what was it so important that you interrupted my bath.?"

Indeed, what had been so important? he couldn't remember. "I have to admit, you have taking me quite by surprise, Misao, unfortunately I was so stunned, that I did not entirely appreciate your little display. Would you consider repeating it?" Aoshi could see the blush rose on her cheeks. So, she wasn't so blase in behavoir as she pretended he thought. "You see, I wanted to discuss the matter of where we going to live once we are married, but if you have another sort.....discussion in mind, I'd be more than happy to join you on the bed."

She popped out from the bed like a fox who'd just stumbled into a hound dog. For all her bravado, Aoshi was sure some how that she was still innocent, he had to admit she had a boldness to her and courage of a sort seldom seen in a women. could it be that her ivory skin had not yet known th touch of a man? he asked him self, finding it hard to believed.

"You arrogant idiot!" Said Misao.

Aoshi walked to Misao, and before she could do more then gasp with alarm, he pulled her into his arms.

"What..what are you doing?" she asked him

"You're a smart women Misao figure it out." he kissed her and he realized only then how much he'd wanted to do just that. Misao gasped when Aoshi pressed her fully to him, she arched nearer, intensifying their embrace. Misao's arms circled his neck, her lips parted to grant him entrance. His hands roamed freely down her back circling her waist, learning the curve of her derriere. She gasped against his mouth and he groaned softly.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes" she breathed. "It get better every time you kiss me"

Aoshi deepened the kiss, for he was heady with desire and drunk with passion. His hands explored her sweet body while his mouth demanded she submit. Then he broke the kiss abruptly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Misao, can I come in?"

"Danm! My mother!" said Aoshi making Misao laugh. He put his finger on her lips. "If she ask, I'm not here."

"One moment Lin." she said trying hard not laugh.

"I'm looking for my son, his not with you is he?" she asked.

"No," she said.

"If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." she said.

"Alright" said Misao. "Coward"

"I' am not, it just that we haven't finish talking." he said

"Alright what do you want to talk about.?" she said

"I told you, we need to discuss where are we going to live once we are marry, because I just find out you don't live with Okina."

"I been living on my own for a while now." she said

"Well , I think we should live in my place."

"Why your place and not my?" she asked

"Because a wife, should live where her husband tell her to" he said. "And because is close to my office."

"Well, my place it close to my office." she said.

"Misao you don't have a office." he said crossing his arms over her chest.

"And how do you know that?" she asked

"I just know," he said looking at her.

"If you already decided where are we going to live, why do you ask me? She said.

"I just wanted to let you know that's all" he said grinning.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sell my apartment either." she said.

"Why not?" he asked

"I need a place to run off too" she said

"Run off from who?" he asked

"From you of course" she said with a devilish smile.

He chuckled. "Alright Misao you can keep you apartment" he said as he walked to the door. "I wont take more of you time you need to get ready and so do I. I'll see in two hours Misao." he said.

"Well Thank you very much Aoshi" he heard her said just before he closed the door.

Two hours later Misao walked down the stairs, where Okina waited for her. The first sight of her made Okina sighed, she look wonderful, like a princes to meet her prince, but in her case she was going to meet the devil himself. Okina had notice the attraction between Aoshi and Misao and he hoped that on time would turn into love for both of their sake. Aoshi was a good man and Misao what can he say about her, she was his granddaughter he practically raised her. But he also knew Misao could be stubborn, just like her mother and father, and he also knew Aoshi through his father, and he was also stubborn like Misao, always used to get their own way no matter what.

"Jiya, I'm ready." said Misao and took Okina's arm. "Any advised Jiya?"

"You look stunning and yes, try not to be so stubborn Pretty Misao, give in when you think is needed." he said and both walked to the hall where their families and guests were waiting for them to make their entrance.

On her grandfather's arm Misao entered the hall. Slim and radiant in a white gown, she look like a angel, on her head she wore a circled of tiny daisies and few curls falling down her face.

Then a collective sigh swept from the guests, as Misao walked toward Aoshi. At the same very moment Aoshi could see no one but Misao. As always, the sight of her rendered him a thunderstruck. How was possible for someone to have such incredible aurora, to point to make any man to lose his senses.?

"If you chance you mind Aoshi I'll marry her for you." Aoshi heard Enishi whisper.

"Not a chance." he said back at him. Okina winked as he passed his granddaughter to Aoshi. Aware of the sense of a feeling of respect mixed with fear. Aoshi took Misao's hand and brought her next to him.

Beshimi's voice intoned the familiar words of the marriage service. Aoshi listened to Misao speaking her vows without hesitation, then it was his turn. As his voice rang out, Misao tightened her fingers around his. Then it was time to seal their vows on a piece of paper. Aoshi gazed down at Misoa and she looked at him. If he could read her thoughts he said.

"Don't even think about" .

"What.?" she said innocently.

"You want to run away." he said. She smiled at him and shook her head negatively. "Good then you go first." he said a gave her the pen.

"Why me and not you" she whispered taking the pen from him.

"Ladies first." he said and before she could say something in return he added. " And I know your not a lady." she laughed softly. Then she gave the pen to him. When he was done he look at Misao before turning to Beshimi. Her blue eyes shine as brightly as stars, her soft mouth curved into a smile. Then it was time to seal their vows with kiss. Then music begin and they turned to face their guest. Misao clung to his arm and whispered.

"There is no turning back Aoshi you should have let me run when I had the chance."

He choke back and laugh. "So you were thinking to run away?" she only nodded.

Thank you for your reviews

Paola sorry it took me so long.

Hope you like this Chapter.

Next Chapter. An expected guests.


	10. Unexpected guests

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Ok!

Characters Thoughts

"" Characters Talking.

Chapter 10: Unexpected guests.

Okina's house had the merry atmosphere of a celebration. Colorful roses in full bloom were on every table blazed with candles, casting a glittering light over the guests who conversed with each other.

How was possible to achieve such a beautiful wedding in a short time. Misao's thoughts. Then she remembered Lin's comment. Money can do many things. "Yes it can, but I wonder if can buy happiness as well?" she whispered to herself.

"Talking to your self I see?, 'Mmm' that's not a good sign, you're only been marry for four hours" said Koaru grinning at Misao.

"Koaru! You startle me, and no I was not talking to my self, I was looking for you." She said.

"Sure you were?, It looks to me like you were looking at your husband" she said looking across the hall where Aoshi was talking with some other men. "I bet you can't wait to start your honeymoon, right?"

"No!, No! You got it all wrong!" she said shaking her had and blushing a little.

"Well is nothing wrong to want your honeymoon to start....she was cut off by Misao.

"For your information we are not going on a honeymoon" she said taking a deep breath.

Koaru narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Misao you know what I mean, don't try to act dumb" she paused for a second. "By the way I wanted to ask you how did manage to catch the biggest fish in all Japan.?

If you only knew Misao chuckled. "That's funny. You call Aoshi the biggest fish in all Japan, and his mother calls me the toast of Japan."

"Well, that's because you are." Said Koaru smiling at Misao. "By the way Jiya just gave me the deed for my father's estate, I was so surprise, I thought he had lost it."

"Is that so?" said Misao looking at her sister. what do you know, he kept his word after all

"Yes," Koaru said "I believe, your husband is looking at you." And she smiled mischievously.

"He probably wants to make sure I haven't run away." She said returning Koaru's smile.

Across the hall.

"I have to admit Aoshi, when I heard from Sophy that you were getting marry, I hardly believe it." Said Serge.

"Yes me too," said Ray "Why did you kept her a secret, there is nothing wrong with her" he said looking at Misao.

"Yes, Aoshi she's a knock out, and I mean that with all the respect there is." Said Serge grinning at Aoshi.

"You two are the reason he kept her a secret." Said Enishi "I can't believe it. You two are marry....he was cut off by Ray.

"Enishi we are marry, not blind," said Ray grinning.

"And any case, a married man can admire a beautiful woman too." Said Serge.

"I wonder how your wife feels about, you admiring another woman.?"said Enishi.

"Do you think she doesn't recognize and handsome man when she sees one Enishi?" Serge asked. "Just the other day she said you were the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Enishi, of couse right afte me that is" said Serge with teasing voice

"Of course they think he is, but they always remember they already belong to someone and no one else, just like we belong to them." Said Ray smiling. "Any way....I want to know why did you kept her a secret Aoshi?" he asked looking straight at Aoshi.

"I didn't" he said calmly. "I just never thought I would marry her, and I didn't see the point on introducing her to anyone if I didn't think I would marry her. That's all." He said and he looked at Misao.

"Mmm..No..that's not it...I think you just wanted her, all for your self..right?" Ray asked him.

"You know me to well my friend" he said smiling.

My God! Serge was right, Misao was indeed beautiful, her hair was black and thick with a hint of blue, her eyes were also blue, and sinfully long-lashed. Her skin was creamy, ivory and soft and smooth, her nose thin, her mouth full and tempting, her body was so precisely perfect in its wondrous curves that made him break into immediate sweat.

Then the music started again, couples started to dance and Aoshi lost sight of Misao, he searched for her, but he only saw her sister walking to the dance floor with her husband, Okina was talking to Hanya, and his, mother was also dancing with his father. where is she? he thought.

Outside in the garden Misao set on a bench, she took a deep breath. Why was Aoshi looking at her the way he did? My God he looked like he wanted to eat her alive. she thought. She couldn't take his glare anymore so she decided to take a walk through the garden.

"Aoshi" she whispered. He looked mature enough, she thought when she saw him for the first time, his hair was dark and his eyes were green, with a bridged nose that made him look superior and utterly arrogant, but even so, he was beautiful, this man who was now her husband, and his body as lean and hard as his expression was sometimes, he was the most exquisite man she'd ever imagined. She leaned on the bench, and she looked at the stars on the sky.

Then a deep male voice echoed through the garden. "So, here's where you're hiding, and I drove all the way from Kyoto just to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Is that so?" said Misao looking at the man. "Are you sure you're not here to tell me how sorry you are that I got away from you, Mr. Shishio" she gave him a devilish smile.

"You know me to well little one." He said and he smiled at her mischievously. Misao stood up and he gave her hug. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I'm that you got away from me."

"Thank you." said Misao, she knew he was joking, and what he really wanted to say was congratulation. After a moment they both sat down on the bench. "Well a promise, is a promise." She said to him.

"Promise? What promise?" he asked looking completely clueless.

Misao pointed at his left eyebrow. "If I recall, your words were." She tried to imitate Shishio's voice. "The day you get marry Misao that, would be the day I'll tell you how I got this scar on my eyebrow" she took a deep breath.

"God! You never give up?" he said.

"Ah-ah! No way", she said and she smiled.

"Is a long story." He said.

"Well, make it short I don't have all night" she said mischievously

He laughed and after a moment he began talking. "I guess a promise is a promise," he looked at her. "I took someone favorite toy, and this is what I got in return."

"I take it when that when you say a toy, you are not referring to a car or anything like that, your talking about a woman right?" she asked. And he nodded. "I should it known" she said with a sigh. "Let me guess, she is not with you anymore.?"

"See, that's where you are wrong, because she still with me, and she's also the reason you got away," he said grinning.

"I should thank her for taming you Mr. Shishio." She said and both laughed.

Finally after looking for Misao for the past twenty minutes Enishi found her conversing with someone in the garden. From far away he couldn't tell who was it, at first he though it was Sano, but when he got closer, he forgot how to breathe.

"Shishio what are you doing here.?" he asked when he stood in front of them.

"Well, well, what do you know Aoshi's faithful friend." He said with sarcasm.

"If Aoshi finds you here, he would kill you." Enishi's gazed raked him scornfully. "Though of course, that would be no great lost."

Shishio chuckled. "Thank you for the warning." he said sounding the least concerned.

"I see you two know each other, so there is no need for proper introductions." Said Misao.

"Misao, Aoshi is looking for you" said Enishi

"Aoshi? Why is Aoshi looking for you Misao?" Shishio asked her. And before she could open her mouth, Enishi answered for her.

"Misao is Aoshi's wife" Enishi

"What!?" he asked astonished.

"I take it you didn't know Mr. Shishio?" Shishio nodded negatively. "And do you know Aoshi Mr. Shishio." she asked him.

Shishio pointed at his left eyebrow. "Well, well this is a small world after all." said Misao shanking her head.

"Come along. It should be interesting to see Aoshi's reaction when you arrive with me." He said smiling sinisterly at her.

Yes it would be Misao though and without hesitation Misao took Shishio's arm. Both walked for a moment when she turned around to see Enishi. "Why don't you walk with us?" Misao suggested.

"With the devil?" he snorted "You'll do well to come with me Misao." He said as he walked toward them. "Shishio and Aoshi are not in a good friendly terms and he probably wants to have his way with you?"

Misao chuckled. "Enishi I known Mr. Shishio for a long, long time and he have never shown any interest on me."

"Besides Enishi the devil is just walking toward" said Shishio. Misao spied Aoshi striding toward them, followed by a short distance behind by a woman. Misao's heart lurched. A stark fury tightened Aoshi's face as he halted to block their path. His wintry green gaze moved from her to Shishio.

"What that hell is going on here.?" He said.

"Aoshi," Shishio drawled. "It's good to see you too."

"Mr. Shishio was kind enough to escort me back to the hall." Said Misao hoping to diffuse the tension between the two men. Aoshi flicked her a glance before returning his hard gaze to Shishio.

"Take your hand off of her, then leave."

Shishio loosened his hold, moving hand to her upper arm and he maintained his hold on her arm. "Is rather rude to leave in the middle of the celebration, old chap."

"No one invited you Shishio." He said

"Ah! You see that's where you are wrong, Misao's grandfather invited me, so you see I'm a guest." Said Shishio.

They were like two dogs, growling and snapping at each other. "Stop it, both of you." Misao said sharply, "I won't be a part of your quarrel."

Aoshi clenched his fists. "Release her, Shishio. Now."

Misao looked at Shishio. "Thank you for coming Mr. Shishio"

And just before pulling away from Shishio's hold a woman swopped past Aoshi. "There you are, I been looking for you." She said. She wore a red dress that revealed too much of her breast, she was taller then her, she stoked her fingers over Shishio's sleeve as if to tell everyone present that she belongs to him. "Aoshi." She said. "Is good to see you"

"I'm sorry I can't say the same" he said sharply.

"Yumi, dear I would like you to meet a dear friend." He said looking at Misao. "This is Misao Makimachi."

"Well, is great to finally meet you." She said taking Msao's hand

"Thank and I'm please to meet the women, who has tame Mr. Shishio, and Mr. Shishio you forget I'm no longer Misao Makimachi."

"No?" Yumi asked.

Misao took Aoshi's arm the same way Yumi took Shishio's arm a minute ago. "No, I just became Misao Shinomori." and she could see the surprise look on Yumi's face.

After a moment Yumi said. "So, this is your wedding." Misao nodded. "Well, congratulation, you accomplish, what I couldn't do, you married Aoshi."

My God! No wonder Shishio like her so much, she was bold as he was. "So I been told this evening by different women." Said Misao. Shishio just smiled at Yumi's statement.

"Now, little one if your excuse us we are going to say hello to Okina." Said Shishio taking Yumi's arm.

"It was nice to meet you Misao, and it was good to see you again Aoshi," Yumi said and both walked away.

"I'll see you inside" said Enishi to Aoshi.

Aoshi stared at Misao, "What were you doing alone with him?" he asked harshly.

"Use you imagination." Said Misoa annoyed.

"Just answer me." He demanded. Running his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, we were just talking" she said. "And we weren't alone, Enishi was it us."

"Is that so?,Enishi was with me not to long a ago" he said raising his voice.

"There were two others too" she said sounding completely annoyed.

"Come on Misao, I don't see anybody else" he said harshly.

Her glare never leaving his, she flicked her fingers, and two men stepped out from behind a tree. "Aoshi I would like you to meet, Shiro and Kuro, they're my shadows" said Misao. "Why don't you guys go get something to drink," but Shiro and Kuro didn't moved. "I'll be fine, don't forget I'm with my husband."

"Alright" said Shiro. Misao watched them walked to the hall.

"Now we can talk without an audience." she said as she walked toward the bench where she sat moments ago. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're so angry." She sat on the bench again "and don't tell me is because I was alone with Mr. Shishio." She said firmly.

Aoshi stood silently, just looking straight at her, he wasn't sure what to say, what made her think she wasn't angry because she was alone with Shishio?. Damn! He was angry because she was alone with him and there was no point in denied it. My God! He was jealous. And he didn't like it a bit he thought.

"I know what happen between you and Mr. Shishio two years ago Aoshi" she said tipping her head. Aoshi still didn't say anything. "I guess the wound still fresh and hasn't completely heal" she said. "If you had feeling for someone......she was cut off abruptly by Aoshi.

"You don't know what are you talking about!" He blurted out with out thinking.

Misao stood up, she pick her dress, and she walked past him. "You must really think I'm stupid" she murmured.

As she walked down the garden, sharp footsteps sounded from behind, and Aoshi caught up to her capturing her arm. "You're not to wonder alone anymore", he said in a harsh undertone. "What did he said to you?"

"I'm never alone, and our conversation was private. It's rude to expect me to repeat it."

His fingers flexed around her arm. "If he made any advance toward you, I demand to know it."

"Ha! You demand to know?" she laughed "Don't treat me like one of your possession." She tried to free her self from his grip.

He wrapped his finger more tightly around her arm. "On the contrary, I've get to posses you Misao". He said his voice easing into a smooth tone, rich as cream. He bend his head to her and her lips parted.

Misao's heartbeat surged. The moment his mouth touched her, the world fell away. It was only the two of them, bound together in tender torment. Her hand moved to his jaw. Touching him made her blood burn through her veins. Aoshi smoothed his hands down her back of her dress, and pressing her against his chest. He could hear their hearts beating in unison.

It took effort to draw back, eventually to break the kiss, raise his head and say. "I want you to stay away from Shishio Misao"

Misao's lushes flattered, her lids rose, it took her a moment , a moment he savored, before understanding swan into her eyes, she refocused on his, studied face. "What?, Why?" she asked him.

He held her gaze, he had to get it right. "You're my wife now Misao"

"I believe you're jealous?" she said, a quietly pleased tone in her voice.

Damn! Was he that obvious. he thought, "I believe in protecting what is mine" he said. Drawing her close, he kissed her long and deep, conveying to her in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him. He felt resistance in her, but only for a moment.

"We should get back inside" he said against her mouth

"Yes we should" she whispered as she pulled away from him.

Aoshi took hold of Misaos's hand and they strolled toward the hall.

From behind a tree a man watched them walked away. "So, He's Aoshi Shinomori, impressive." he said with a grin.

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 11: A wedding night Surprise.

So if you have any ideas of what you want

me to write, let me know.

Would you like the next chapter to be mild, medium or hot?

Let me know


End file.
